Blessures
by Azalea Scroggs
Summary: Univers alternatif. La victoire rebelle est totale : l'Étoile de la Mort est détruite, l'Empereur n'est plus, et Dark Vador est prisonnier de l'Alliance. La guerre touche enfin à sa fin. Mais la mort de Luke, tué par les Sith, et la révélation de son terrible héritage forcent Leia à livrer un dernier combat, bien plus intime et douloureux, contre ses propres blessures.
1. Nun will die Sonn' so hell aufgehn

**_Star Wars_** **est propriété exclusive de Lucasfilm Ltd., elle-même propriété de The Walt Disney Company. Je** **ne fais aucun usage lucratif ou commercial de mes écrits en relation avec la license** ** _Star Wars_** **.**

 **Cover : refonte à partir d'une affiche du _Retour du Jedi_ , et d'un détail de " _Return of the Jedi 30th Anniversary final artwork"_ de MarkRaats trouvée sur DeviantArt. com.  
**

 _L'inspiration pour cette courte fic me vient des magnifiques "Kindertotenlieder", ou "Chants pour les enfants morts", composés par Gustav Mahler sur des poèmes de Friedrich Rückert. Si vous ne les connaissez pas, je vous conseille fortement d'aller écouter la version de B. Walter et Kathleen Ferrier, qui est disponible sur YouTube. Ou n'importe quelle autre version, mais je trouve celle-ci particulièrement poignante. ;)_

 _Le rating T est là pour la sécurité. Quelques mentions de violence passée (torture), mais rien d'explicite. Le T sert principalement à être sûre que la manière dont j'écris la relation entre Han et Leia ne pose aucun problème._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Un commentaire fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, n'hésitez pas à en laisser !_

 ** _10/01/2017 : Correction de détails mineurs._**

* * *

 _Maintenant le soleil se lèvera, brillant  
Comme si aucun malheur n'était arrivé cette nuit.  
Le malheur est tombé sur moi seul.  
Le soleil, lui, brille pour tous._

 _Tu ne dois pas garder la nuit en toi,  
Mais la plonger dans la lumière éternelle.  
Une petite flamme s'est éteinte dans ma maison.  
Que bienvenue soit la joyeuse lumière du monde !_

Le feu grondait et crépitait. Alors que les ombres du crépuscule s'allongeaient sur la clairière, que la nuit commençait d'étendre inéluctablement son manteau sur le monde, ses flammes seules continuaient de répandre leur chaude lumière sur les nombreux visages tournés vers lui. La clarté de leurs bras mouvants se tendait vers les étoiles qu'on voyait à travers les branchages, comme s'ils reconnaissaient même de cette distance une brillance semblable à eux, et la fumée qui montait vers le ciel semblait porter un message dépassant la cime des arbres.

Le feu grondait et crépitait, et elle se tenait debout devant lui, immobile, hypnotisée par sa danse fascinante. Ses yeux rouges et hagards suivaient le mouvement insaisissable du brasier sans jamais s'en détacher, elle se brûlait les rétines sans même s'en soucier : en ce moment, rien ne paraissait plus exister que cette fournaise. Elle ne sentait plus le bras passé autour de sa taille, ni la stable présence qui la soutenait et la maintenait ancrée dans ce monde. Elle ne savait plus rien de la douleur, ni du chagrin, ni de la sensation affreuse que l'on éprouve lorsqu'on se voit arracher une partie de soi. Il ne restait que cette beauté béante et dévorante, cette illusion d'oubli sur laquelle était fixé son regard distant. Parfois une forme se dessinait, une silhouette sombre surgie puis aussitôt évanouie, fugace écho d'un jeune homme disparu.

Ils n'avaient rien laissé de lui. Quelques vêtements, une arme, une prothèse, étaient tout ce qui leur était revenu. Ce bûcher qui flambait pour lui n'était pas ce qui l'avait consumé.

L'horreur à son tour était devenue sourde, assommée par le grondement du bois qui peu à peu se changeait en cendres. Une partie d'elle était soulagée de voir que l'épaisse carapace qu'elle s'était bâtie pour se protéger des coups de la guerre demeurait solide, malgré cette nouvelle épreuve.

Levant le regard, elle rencontra une paire d'yeux noisette débordants de détresse et d'inquiétude, une question claire dans leurs brillantes pupilles. Elle leur adressa un sourire mécanique qui se voulait rassurant, puis détourna la tête, incapable de soutenir l'émotion qu'elle lisait en eux. La prise sur sa main se raffermit, et elle sentit un baiser se déposer sur le haut de sa tête, tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de juguler le flot de souvenirs qui l'assaillait sans répit.

Elle se rappela la conversation, furtive et intime, qu'elle avait eue avec le jeune Jedi deux jours auparavant, et qui paraissait plutôt s'être déroulée il y a deux siècles. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Moins que les mots, elle se remémora la solennité et l'urgence qui avaient coloré le moment, la détermination qu'elle avait lue sur son visage, sa propre impuissance désespérée à le retenir. Il y avait eu tant de choses à se dire, si peu de temps pour le faire. Ses révélations l'avaient bouleversée, elle avait mille questions, mille pensées, mais avant qu'elle ait pu lui en faire part, il était parti pour ne pas revenir, sa main glissant de la sienne pour la dernière fois.

Tel une étoile filante, il s'était évanoui dans la nuit, après un bref, intense instant de brillance.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. Son nom brûlait sur ses lèvres, mais elle n'osait le prononcer, effrayée par le douloureux espoir de l'entendre lui répondre qu'elle entretenait en dépit de toute raison. D'autres traces de lui remontaient à sa mémoire, comme pour camoufler la réalité de son absence, et elle succomba un instant à cette illusion tentatrice, à ces doux mensonges lui murmurant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment disparu. Depuis le jour où il s'était élancé dans sa sombre prison impériale sans y réfléchir, il avait été une constante dans sa vie, une lumière dans l'obscurité du deuil qui n'avait cessé de la poursuivre. Comme elle avait chéri ce fougueux optimisme, elle dont l'espérance s'était désintégrée avec son monde d'origine, cette liberté de rêver qui malgré les pertes, malgré les épreuves, ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il était si vibrant de vie que jamais la pensée ne lui était venue qu'il pouvait, à tout moment, quitter son existence aussi brusquement qu'il y était entré.

Malgré son affliction, elle parvint à s'émerveiller du nouveau sens qu'elle découvrait en ces souvenirs, maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vraie nature de leur relation. Elle aurait tant aimé les partager avec lui, voir les traits de son frère s'illuminer dans le sourire qu'elle connaissait si bien, tandis qu'ils se seraient rappelés leurs nombreux moments de confusion… Ils étaient si maladroits, dans leur ignorance. Elle voulait retrouver les plaisanteries stupides qu'il savait parfois faire, entendre à nouveau son rire résonner à l'évocation de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble…

Ce rire lui manquait, encore davantage que tout le reste. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle s'apercevait qu'il ne s'était plus élevé depuis des mois, sinon comme le fantôme de ce qu'il avait été, étouffé par un fardeau trop lourd pour celui qui le portait. Et elle comprenait enfin, trop tard, ce poids qui avait paru s'installer sur ses épaules, ces démons contre lesquels elle l'avait vu se débattre, impuissante, depuis le sinistre jour où Lando, Chewie et elle l'avaient retrouvé, vaincu et ensanglanté, s'accrochant désespérément à une antenne en-dessous d'une cité dans les nuages.

Oh, si seulement elle avait compris à ce moment-là, si seulement elle avait pu voir à travers ses propres tracas, franchir ses barrières afin de porter son secret avec lui ! Peut-être en parvenant à lui parler aurait-elle pu l'aider à accepter la vérité, sans recourir à cette illusion à laquelle il s'était accroché, et qui l'avait perdu… Mais tandis qu'elle imaginait tout ce qui aurait pu être, elle savait bien au fond d'elle-même que cela n'aurait rien changé, et que ces contes qu'elle se créait n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un mécanisme de défense, un moyen de plus d'échapper à la réalité.

Alors qu'elle comparait le jeune pilote enthousiaste aux étoiles dans les yeux et le chevalier Jedi tourmenté qu'elle l'avait vu devenir, elle se prit à songer que le monstre noir qui lui avait pris Luke l'avait peut-être fait bien avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Le feu grondait et crépitait, et elle le regarda lentement s'éteindre, se sentant en partie mourir avec lui.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, lorsqu'il ne resta plus que des cendres, et que les braises se furent un peu tiédies, qu'elle revint à elle, et que sa conscience lui fut pleinement retournée. La nuit était bien entamée. Les pilotes, Lando, Chewbacca, et les quelques autres membres de l'Alliance qui avaient suffisamment bien connu Luke pour vouloir assister à ses funérailles étaient tous partis depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Han, qui la tenait toujours enlacée.

Comme si elle se réveillait d'un rêve, Leia leva la tête et croisa son regard. Han lui adressa un pauvre sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux, et pressa sa main.

– On devrait y aller, dit-il avec douceur, tu ne crois pas ?

Leia hocha la tête, trop éreintée pour parler. Un immense élan de gratitude la submergea, quand elle réalisa qu'il était là, qu'il était resté avec elle tout ce temps, presque davantage pour la soutenir que pour lui-même pleurer leur ami, et qu'il ne la laisserait plus seule. Sans jamais lâcher sa main, elle l'entraîna en-dehors de la clairière, tournant le dos au bûcher funéraire.

Ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas lorsqu'un groupe de personnes passa à côté d'eux, aussi silencieux que leur nombre le leur permettait. Dans la nuit n'apparaissaient que leurs ombres, un mouvement à peine visible dans les ténèbres. Leia frissonna, soudain assaillie par un froid qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température des bois.

– Leia ? s'enquit Han, inquiet.

Sans lui répondre, Leia revint sur ses pas afin de suivre les intrus, son blaster à la main. Une impulsion irrationnelle l'avait saisie, comme un pressentiment : elle devait savoir ce qu'ils faisaient là. Le contrebandier avait lui aussi dégainé son arme, et la couvrait sans un bruit.

Comme elle l'avait craint, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la clairière où reposaient les restes du jeune homme. La lueur des étoiles les éclairait suffisamment, à présent, pour qu'elle puisse apercevoir clairement leurs silhouettes. Elle sursauta.

Ils étaient six. Cinq d'entre eux, l'arme à la main et revêtus de l'uniforme de l'Alliance, surveillaient d'un œil circonspect le dernier homme, dont la forme qui se détachait contre le ciel, noir sur noir, suffisait à donner la chair de poule à Leia. Colossale et menaçante, enveloppée d'une large cape, la figure, dans la nuit, paraissait surnaturelle, sortie tout droit de ses pires cauchemars. Le masque anguleux qui recouvrait son visage lui conférait une aura terrifiante, et le tonnerre mécanique qui lui servait de respiration retentissait violemment, déchirant la quiétude des bois.

Seule la présence de leurs hommes, et la conscience qu'il était un de leurs prisonniers, empêcha la jeune femme indignée de tirer. Que venait-il faire ici ? N'avait-il donc pas causé assez de souffrance au jeune homme allongé là lorsqu'il était en vie, devait-il encore venir le tourmenter dans la mort ? Venait-il contempler son succès, fouler aux pieds l'ultime demeure du dernier des Jedi, l'humilier à nouveau pour que sa victoire lui semble totale ? Elle ne pouvait comprendre comment Mon Mothma avait permis cela – car elle seule avait pu délivrer une telle autorisation.

Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, tendue comme un arc, tandis que Vador restait immobile devant les restes noircis du bûcher, contemplatif, à l'endroit précis où elle-même l'avait regardé brûler pendant des heures. Ses mains étaient réunies devant lui, dans une posture qui, sans qu'elle sût pourquoi, lui rappelait un peu Luke.

Il se remit à bouger, et Leia remarqua le réflexe d'un jeune soldat, qui avait brièvement levé son blaster vers lui avant que la main d'un de ses aînés se posant sur son bras ne lui exprime que l'alerte n'était pas nécessaire. En effet, le géant n'avait fait que s'agenouiller d'un mouvement lent et précautionneux pour tendre la main vers le feu éteint. Il utilisait seulement la gauche : à la place de la droite, il n'y avait que des câbles sortant de son avant-bras, qui tombait inutile à son côté. D'un geste qui trahissait son hésitation, il effleura doucement le sol, et cette attitude inattendue surprit Leia. Elle l'observa toucher délicatement les cendres, les prendre puis les laisser lentement glisser de ses doigts sans se soucier de leur température. _Comment osez-vous_ , voulait-elle hurler sans oser le faire, _comment avez-vous l'audace de souiller cet endroit, de profaner sa mémoire de la sorte, vous qui l'avez persécuté, pourchassé et assassiné…_

Tout d'un coup, Vador baissa la tête. Son poing maculé de cendres se serra, en un geste de rage impuissante que la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu si intense. Elle le vit sans comprendre s'effondrer sur lui-même, les épaules voûtées, le dos courbé comme si un poids immense s'était en une fois abattu sur lui. Immobile, recroquevillé près du sol, son masque touchait presque le genou droit qu'il n'avait pas mis en terre, l'arrière de son casque reluisant dans la faible lumière.

Han l'arracha à sa contemplation.

– Viens, murmura-t-il, avant de l'entraîner à sa suite vers la navette.

Elle le suivit sans un mot, non sans lancer un dernier regard à la créature immobile toujours prostrée au pied de la tombe.


	2. Nun seh' ich wohl

_**Star**_ **_Wars_ appartient à Lucasfilm, qui est la propriété de Disney, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.**

 _ **10/01/2017 : Réécriture de quelques détails.**_

* * *

 _Maintenant je vois bien pourquoi de si sombres flammes  
Tu m'éclaboussais dans tes nombreux regards.  
Ô yeux, comme si, en un regard  
Vous pouviez concentrer tout votre pouvoir._

 _Pourtant je ne réalisais pas, alors que m'enveloppaient les brumes  
Que faisait tournoyer le sort aveugle,  
Que ce rayon de lumière s'en retournait déjà  
Là-bas, à la source d'où tous les rayons viennent._

 _Vous désiriez me dire de votre éclat :  
« Nous voudrions rester toujours auprès de toi !  
Mais cela, le destin nous l'a refusé._

 _Regarde-nous maintenant, car bientôt nous serons loin !  
Les lumières qui ces jours-ci pour toi sont encore des yeux  
Dans les nuits futures te seront seulement des étoiles. »_

– Bonjour, Votre Altesse !

La princesse Leia leva la tête de son datapad, et adressa un sourire au soldat qui l'avait ainsi interpellée. Toutefois, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre avant qu'il ne repartît, emporté par le flot d'agitation qui régnait autour d'eux.

Le pont du vaisseau de commandement _Home One_ était en effervescence. Des ordres étaient lancés par-dessus le brouhaha des pas qui martelaient le sol et des bribes de conversation et de rapports qui s'élevaient tout autour, alors que tous se préparaient pour un prochain assaut. De temps en temps résonnait un éclat de rire, son incongru mais bienvenu dans ce climat tendu et affairé. La guerre était loin d'être finie, toutefois les victoires qui venaient d'être remportées avaient allégé les cœurs de cette armée dissidente, trop souvent affligés par les cruautés du combat et les duretés de la vie de hors-la-loi.

C'était là, au milieu de cette activité bouillonnante, que Leia s'était installée pour travailler. D'ordinaire, elle aurait sans doute jugé le calme de ses quartiers plus propices à la concentration, mais le mouvement perpétuel autour d'elle, en ce moment, lui offrait un apaisement dont elle n'avait que trop besoin. Le moral au beau fixe et gonflé à bloc de leur troupes était contagieux, et les contempler lui permettait d'imiter le sourire qu'elle voyait sur toutes les lèvres en noyant ses soucis dans l'optimisme qui baignait le vaisseau.

Après avoir un instant observé le tourbillon des uniformes, elle se replongea dans sa lecture. Dans son mouvement, le confortable poncho de laine rugueuse qu'elle portait, un habit trouvé parmi les affaires de Luke, laissa échapper quelques notes de la faible fragrance qu'il renfermait encore, et elle ferma brièvement les yeux, emportée par les souvenirs que ranimait cette odeur.

 _Je n'arrive pas à y croire.  
Vous n'auriez rien pu faire pour l'aider._

Automatiquement, ses doigts filèrent à sa ceinture sous le vêtement et effleurèrent l'arme cylindrique qui y pendait en recherche d'un maigre réconfort. Elle n'avait absolument aucun usage du sabre-laser de Luke, mais ne pouvait imaginer l'entreposer à aucun autre endroit, encore moins s'en débarrasser, et le gardait donc sur elle-même en permanence en souvenir de lui. Elle savait qu'il l'avait construit lui-même, après des jours et des nuits de recherche laborieuse, afin de remplacer l'arme de son père par la sienne propre.

Ce geste avait une signification encore plus forte, maintenant qu'elle savait qui était véritablement son père.

Elle interrompit le fil de ses pensées comme on évite de toucher une récente brûlure, et reporta son attention sur les rapports qu'elle était en train d'étudier.

Enfin, après des années de luttes à faibles moyens, ils se permettaient d'affronter directement les armées impériales. Depuis la mort de l'Empereur, le régime s'effritait en luttes internes tandis que la Rébellion gagnait en puissance, et de plus en plus de systèmes, sentant le vent tourner, rejoignaient la nouvellement rebaptisée Alliance des Planètes Libres, cela même dans les Mondes du Noyau. Jamais n'avaient-ils remporté autant de victoires : la plupart des récits que Leia parcourait relataient d'un ton triomphant la mise en déroute de leurs ennemis.

Et pourtant, cette situation ne lui plaisait guère. Un revirement aussi brusque ne lui paraissait pas naturel : le trépas d'un seul homme, aussi puissant qu'il eût été, ne suffisait pas à le justifier entièrement. Il devait y avoir quelque chose là-derrière, quelque chose que nul d'entre eux ne pouvait voir.

Elle éteignit son datapad et se leva, préoccupée, avant de se diriger vers la baie vitrée du pont, captivée par la vue. Son regard se perdit au-delà du transparacier renforcé parmi les innombrables points de lumière qui brillaient dans l'espace glacé, s'égarant avec facilité dans cette contemplation d'infinité. Devant elle, les nuages de gaz et les poussières d'étoiles de la nébuleuse de Kaliida formaient un spectacle fascinant, par lequel elle se laissa hypnotiser.

Elle se força à ne pas imaginer une autre présence se glisser à côté d'elle et passer sans un mot son bras autour d'elle, à ne pas songer à ces moments passés dans le silence en observant l'espace, l'un contre l'autre, sa tête sur son épaule, leurs souffles s'accordant en offrant un réconfort dont tous deux avaient eu cruellement besoin.

Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, en réalité, c'était l'origine de ce retournement de fortune, le prisonnier volontaire qui leur fournissait les outils des succès rencontrés par leurs croisades.

Le reste du Haut Commandement avait décidé, d'un accord quasi unanime, de faire confiance à Vador. Cette confiance avait certes été tempérée par des mots tels que mécanismes de vérification et dispositifs de sûreté, mais en réalité, c'était bien cela qu'ils avaient décidé de faire. Une décision que Leia ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre.

Il fallait avouer que les actions récentes du terrible guerrier étaient profondément déconcertantes. Après la destruction de la seconde Étoile de la Mort à Endor, il avait plongé tous les cœurs dans le désarroi en se présentant au petit village autochtone où les rescapés de l'assaut étaient en train de fêter leur victoire. Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement du silence qui était alors descendu sur la forêt, troublé seulement par le bruit sinistre d'une respiration mécanique, chants et rires étouffés par l'horreur des combattants forcés à reprendre les armes après l'affrontement. Mais le seigneur noir des Sith n'avait pas attaqué. Il s'était simplement avancé au milieu de l'assemblée, et avait annoncé de sa voix froide et puissante la mort de l'Empereur ainsi que sa propre reddition.

Toutefois, bien que l'homme n'eût fait que collaborer depuis lors, bien qu'il eût offert avec une admirable constance des renseignements matériels et tactiques d'une précision irréprochable, elle n'était pas convaincue de sa sincérité. Palpatine lui-même avait démontré sa propension au secret et à la tromperie pendant la décennie où il s'était joué de la République afin d'orchestrer sa chute, et Vador avait été son agent, son second. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que toute cette bonne volonté cachait un dessein plus noir, un plan plus élaboré pour les éliminer promptement. Différents scénarios se jouaient dans sa tête, implacables et cruels.

Certainement une âme aussi odieuse ne pouvait rien avoir d'autre en tête que la trahison.

Avec un soupir, elle s'arracha et à la vue de l'espace et à ses sombres pensées. Les spéculations ne servaient à rien. Il lui fallait trouver des preuves de ce qu'elle avançait, mais elle était jusqu'ici restée bredouille, et ne parvenait plus à réfléchir de manière cohérente. Elle prendrait une douche bien chaude, pas trop longue toutefois en raison du rationnement de l'eau sur le vaisseau, puis elle parcourrait à nouveau tous les formulaires de débriefing avec la tête plus claire. Peut-être qu'alors elle trouverait enfin un signe qui lui indiquerait où creuser pour découvrir ce que Vador avait en tête.

Son datapad en main, elle prit la direction de ses quartiers, son esprit soudain incapable de se concentrer sur rien d'autre que le délassement qu'elle s'était envisagé.

Alors qu'elle dépassait les hangars, la vue d'une silhouette familière qui la saluait, vêtue de la combinaison orange des pilotes, le casque sous le bras, interrompit sa marche.

– Commandant Antilles, fit-elle avec un léger signe de tête envers le pilote, qui le lui retourna. Vous emmenez les Rogues en manœuvres ?

– Oui, il ne faut pas nous reposer sur nos lauriers si nous voulons rester au top, répondit Wedge en lui adressant un sourire malicieux, rapidement disparu. Surtout avec les changements récents dans l'équipe.

Elle acquiesça, brusquement prise d'une irrésistible envie de s'excuser de la présence du pilote et de s'éloigner. Mais il reprit la parole avant qu'elle ait pu mettre son idée à exécution.

– Je n'ai malheureusement pas encore eu l'occasion de vous en faire part, mais toutes mes pensées sont avec vous, madame, dit-il d'un ton hésitant. Luke… était un commandant formidable, et un bon ami.

Leia sentit son cœur rater un battement.

– Merci, Wedge, répondit-elle, en espérant arrêter là la conversation. J'apprécie le sentiment.

– Les soirées entre nous sont moins animées sans lui, reprit Wedge. Personne n'aurait cru, à le voir, qu'il avait l'étoffe d'un meneur… un garçon de ferme fraîchement arrivé de son désert, avec toutes les manies et les habitudes d'un gamin de la bordure extérieure ! Au début, j'avoue qu'on ne le prenait pas trop au sérieux. Mais il a vite appris. Dès que les choses commençaient à déraper, il savait comment remettre la situation en place, toujours avec humour et intelligence. Et il n'hésitait pas à nous demander notre avis quand il n'était pas sûr de quelque chose. On l'aurait suivi n'importe où.

Leia resta silencieuse. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle tout cela. Les images qui remontaient à sa mémoire, d'une silhouette vêtue d'orange comme Wedge, insouciante, les cheveux en bataille à cause de son casque, les yeux et le sourire éclatants, étaient trop vives. Elle se mit à souhaiter que le pilote la laisse tranquille.

Enfin, il parut comprendre.

– Excusez-moi. Je vais devoir y aller, les autres m'attendent. N'hésitez pas à venir me trouver si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Vous avez le soutien de tout l'escadron.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air distrait, suivant du regard le commandant qui s'éloignait. Ses yeux, à travers la porte du hangar, s'attardèrent sur les X-Wings qui se préparaient à sortir, ce qui la saisit d'un coup au cœur inattendu.

A ses oreilles s'élevèrent les échos d'une voix teintée d'un fort accent, pleine de jeunesse et d'exubérance.

 _Je ne sais pas. J'étais sûr qu'il changerait d'avis._

Tandis qu'elle s'approchait, le regard fixé sur les vaisseaux, toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers ce pilote que rien n'avait empli d'une plus grande joie que de voler… Il lui avait un jour raconté ses sensations, la liberté absolue qu'il ressentait dans l'espace, le frisson d'excitation qui le parcourait quand il emmenait son petit chasseur dans des manœuvres tourbillonnantes, avec un abandon qui frôlait parfois l'inconscience. Avait-il su, au plus profond de lui, qu'il n'en aurait pas longtemps l'occasion ? Ce pouvoir inconnu qui était le sien lui avait-il soufflé de profiter de ce qu'il possédait tant qu'il en était encore capable ?

Elle effleura doucement la coque de l'engin, s'attendant presque à le voir surgir de par derrière elle comme si de rien n'était, aussi enjoué que d'ordinaire.

Irritée par l'inutile mélancolie qui refusait de la laisser en paix, elle bannit ces pensées de sa conscience. D'autres sensations, plus troublantes, se mirent à lui agiter l'esprit, des visions d'angoisse et de douleur, qu'elle refoula violemment.

Ces songes qu'elle ne comprenait pas hantaient suffisamment ses nuits, elle n'accepterait pas qu'ils perturbent ses journées.

Le cœur plus lourd qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer, elle se remit en marche. Son pas était rapide et sans destination, soucieuse qu'elle était de s'éloigner de la peine que la rencontre avec Wedge avait ravivée. Elle avait besoin d'une distraction, et envisageait vaguement de trouver son droïde de protocole, dans une solution désespérée pour se changer les idées.

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de mettre en œuvre ce plan douteux. Un peu plus loin dans le hangar à vaisseaux, une image inattendue la fit sourire, et ses pas ralentirent d'eux-même.

Sur le toit d'un crasseux vaisseau corellien, le capitaine agenouillé avec un hydrocompresseur à la main était bien trop occupé à crier des remontrances et des conseils au Wookiee qui travaillait dans le navire en-dessous de lui pour la remarquer, et elle s'amusa à le contempler secrètement pendant un moment. Elle n'avait pas appris qu'il était rentré ; elle avait été tellement prise dans son travail qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de demander de ses nouvelles, et le revoir l'emplissait d'une émotion qu'elle ne savait très bien comment définir. C'était extraordinaire, songea-t-elle en suivant d'un regard captivé chacun de ses mouvements, l'effet qu'un seul homme pouvait avoir sur elle. La simple image de Han Solo évacuant les frustrations que lui causait son précieux Faucon suffisait à l'éloigner de toutes ses sombres pensées, trop nombreuses.

Enfin, le contrebandier leva les yeux, et finit par la remarquer. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et lui lança un sourire arrogant.

– Salut, Votre Seigneurie. La vue est à votre goût ?

Elle se rapprocha, les bras croisés, une lueur joueuse dans les yeux.

– Je dois m'avouer fort impressionnée de voir ce tas de ferraille encore plus délabré que d'ordinaire, général.

Le capitaine sauta agilement par terre avant de l'enlacer d'un air séducteur.

– Je pense que mon vaisseau te plaît davantage que tu ne veux bien l'avouer, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, jouant délibérément avec les sensations qu'il savait éveiller chez elle.

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa, lui coupant ainsi la parole. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus eu de moment à deux. Maintenant que Han n'avait plus de prime sur son dos, il était libre de parcourir la galaxie comme il l'entendait, et son expérience dans la contrebande et le transport discret de marchandises délicates ne l'en rendait que plus utile à l'Alliance, qui l'envoyait souvent chercher vivres et munitions pour eux. Il avait été absent les deux semaines qui venaient de passer, en négociations pour un nouvel arrivage de torpilles à protons.

Enfin, ils se séparèrent.

– Comment s'est passé le voyage ? lui demanda-t-elle.

– Très bien. J'ai eu une escarmouche avec des pirates au retour, mais rien de très excitant. J'ai réussi à obtenir la marchandise à un prix correct, et j'ai même gagné du rab.

Leia leva les sourcils.

– « Gagné » du rab ?

– Eh bien, le vendeur n'arrivait pas à se décider sur l'affaire, il m'a laissé traîner pendant deux nuits avant de conclure, fit Han. Un Rodien avait un hyperpropulseur de rechange à perdre, je le lui ai raflé.

Elle lui lança un regard désapprobateur, seulement tempéré par le sourire qui n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres. _Incorrigible._

Le visage de Han devint plus sérieux.

– Et toi, comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

– Tout va bien. Le moral des troupes est euphorique. C'est un changement bienvenu.

Han fixa ses yeux droit dans les siens, avec cette expression qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

– C'est super, mais toi, comment te sens-tu ? Quelque chose ne va pas, tu t'es de nouveau pris le chou avec le Haut Commandement ?

Son pouce lui caressait la joue, et elle ne savait si elle devait se sentir irritée de son obstination ou juste profiter de l'instant. Cette capacité de Han à franchir ses boucliers d'un seul regard, qu'il était le seul à posséder, l'énervait toujours au plus haut point, tant lui était désagréable la sensation de vulnérabilité extrême qu'il éveillait. Mais elle se força à ravaler la réplique cinglante qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue.

– Le Haut Commandement a l'objectif de reprendre Coruscant dans les prochaines semaines, dit-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne le voulait.

Han écarquilla les yeux.

– Déjà ? C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

– C'est tellement tôt. Nous avons à peine essuyé l'une ou l'autre défaite mineure depuis la bataille d'Endor, alors qu'il y a quelques mois encore nous étions sur le point d'être écrasés par l'Empire… Ce n'est pas normal.

Il parut chercher ses mots.

– Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Les Impériaux se tapent très bien dessus sans nous, je peux comprendre que le Haut Commandement se sente audacieux, surtout avec le nombre de leurs nouveaux alliés. J'ai toujours dit que vous étiez une bande de suicidaires, de toute façon.

Il sourit, mais Leia ne répondit pas à sa blague. Un éclair de colère passa dans ses yeux, et elle se détacha de lui.

– De nouveaux alliés... dit-elle d'une voix de glace. Je serais prête à parier qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux ne serait que trop ravi de précipiter notre ruine.

Han ne sut que dire.

– Leia… tenta-t-il d'un ton prudent.

– La majorité de nos triomphes sont à mettre sur le compte des informations données par Vador, Han ! explosa-t-elle en se retournant vers lui. _Dark Vador_ ! Le reste du Haut Commandement fait confiance à un homme dont la mission, à une époque, était de nous éliminer ! Pendant des années, il a traqué, massacré, torturé des centaines de personnes ! Et maintenant, sous le simple prétexte qu'il semble se repentir, on considère tout ce qu'il dit comme fiable sans se poser aucune autre question ? C'est de la folie !

– Leia, je comprends, l'interrompit Han. Je suis d'accord avec toi, tu entends ? Moi non plus, je n'aime pas l'idée de travailler avec cette enflure. Mais jusque maintenant, tout ce qu'il nous a dit nous a bien servi, il faut en profiter tant qu'il ne se lasse pas de son petit jeu. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser qu'il se soit vraiment rendu à la Rébellion, en fait.

– Exactement ! Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Ce ne peut être qu'une ruse. En vérité tous les autres généraux pensent avoir brisé Vador, ils le croient vaincu, coopératif, et lui-même en possède toutes les apparences. Mais je sais que c'est faux. Cet homme est invincible. Pas même les Jedi n'ont réussi à venir à bout de lui… pas même…

Sa voix se perdit, et elle ferma les yeux avec une profonde inspiration.

– Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas m'emporter, lui dit-elle une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé son sang-froid. Ne parlons plus de ça.

Sans un mot, Han l'attira dans ses bras, et elle ne se fit pas prier pour s'y blottir, incapable d'exprimer combien sa présence signifiait pour elle, quand elle avait si longtemps cru qu'elle finirait par le perdre. Il lui embrassa tendrement le haut de la tête, et elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à son étreinte.

– Est-ce que les autres savent, maintenant ? murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux. Pour Luke et toi ?

– Je ne peux pas, répondit Leia, et sa voix exprimait une amertume qui le surprit grandement.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Vador l'a déjà revendiqué.

A ces mots, il s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

– Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que Vador vient faire là-dedans ? Luke était ton frère, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le regarda un instant sans comprendre, puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler, perplexe ; mais à ce moment, une réalisation effroyable descendit sur elle comme une vague d'eau glacée.

Il ne savait pas.

Personne ne lui avait rien dit, et en effet, qui aurait pu le faire, puisqu'elle était la seule à connaître son terrible secret ? Elle baissa les yeux, le cœur soudain plus rapide. C'était fini, pensa-t-elle. C'était trop beau pour durer… bientôt elle serait seule, comme elle l'avait souvent redouté. Car comment Han pourrait-il accepter ce qui elle-même l'emplissait d'horreur, que Vador était son... ?

Comme elle aurait voulu effacer d'un geste la fatale réalité, redevenir la princesse Leia, fille adoptive de Bail et Breha Organa, à l'époque où tout était encore simple ! Et pourtant il n'y avait pas moyen de reculer. Elle ne pouvait que chercher les mots les moins douloureux possible afin d'exprimer ce qu'elle refusait encore à moitié de croire, et se préparer à voir son univers se fracasser devant elle, une fois de plus.

– Vador a avoué être le père de Luke.

Toujours incapable de le regarder, elle se mit à songer à la multitude des plans abordés pour attaquer le Centre Impérial, aux nombres précis de chacune des catégories de vaisseaux dans leur flotte. Elle revit les analyses du paysage de Coruscant, calcula la meilleure proportion d'effectifs terrestres et navals, organisa diverses stratégies. Elle révisa les déclarations d'allégeance des systèmes qui étaient de leur côté, leurs forces qui pouvaient être exploitées afin de gagner la planète. La réaction de Han n'avait pas d'importance à côté d'un assaut aussi primordial que celui qu'ils préparaient.

Elle tenta de s'éloigner, mais il refusa de la lâcher, le visage incrédule.

– Et tout le monde y a cru ? Toi aussi ?

Un profond désespoir descendit sur Leia. _Ne me fais pas ça,_ supplia-t-elle en silence, _ne m'oblige pas à le répéter._

– Han… dit-elle, se forçant à croiser son regard. C'est la vérité.

Elle le regarda intensément dans les yeux, essaya de lui faire comprendre, mais il agrippa simplement ses deux bras.

– Et comment le saurais-tu ? dit-il. Il essaie seulement de vous faire marcher !

– Non, pas cette fois. J'en suis certaine. Je t'en prie, Han…

Il la lâcha en se détournant, et elle pouvait sentir la confusion exaspérée qui émanait de lui. Elle se demanda s'il allait maintenant décider qu'il en avait assez, avant de décoller dans le Faucon, Chewie dans son sillage.

– C'est complètement fou, finit-il par dire.

– Complètement, murmura-t-elle en réponse.

Il y eut un long, insupportable moment de silence, durant lequel ils ne firent rien d'autre que se regarder. Puis Han l'enveloppa de nouveau de ses bras, et la tint contre lui comme pour ne jamais la laisser partir.

Étonnée, elle se garda cependant bien de la moindre protestation, et enfouit son visage contre son torse, profitant tant qu'il durait du réconfort qu'il lui offrait.


	3. Wenn dein Mütterlein

_**Star**_ **_Wars_ appartient à Lucasfilm, qui est la propriété de Disney, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.**

 _Voici le troisième chapitre, plus que deux à venir - mais des longs :) Ils mettront peut-être un peu plus de temps à arriver, et je m'en excuse d'avance. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir deux semaines de vacances, mais c'est maintenant terminé, et en plus Han et Leia refusent de coopérer avec moi pour l'instant...  
_

 ** _10/01/2017 : Réécriture de quelques scènes et détails._**

* * *

 _Quand ta petite mère arrive à ma porte  
Et que je tourne la tête pour la voir,  
Ce n'est sur ses traits que tombe mon regard,  
Mais sur un autre endroit, plus proche du seuil,  
Là où devrait être ton charmant visage,  
Quand lumineuse et gaie tu l'accompagnais,  
Comme d'habitude, ma petite fille._

 _Quand ta petite mère arrive à ma porte,  
Avec la faible lueur d'une bougie,  
Il me semble toujours que tu viens aussi  
Te glissant derrière elle, entrant dans la chambre !  
Ô toi, partie de ton père,  
Hélas, éclat de joie trop vite éteint !_

– Il existe une route hyperspatiale peu connue, qui traverse le noyau profond de la galaxie et passe juste à côté de Coruscant. C'est un moyen idéal de prendre l'Empire par surprise.

Un peu plus loin, sur la droite du général Cracken, le général Veertag, un humain d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux noirs, prit la parole pour interroger l'officier du service des renseignements sur l'idée qu'il venait de suggérer.

– Avons-nous davantage d'informations sur cette route ?

– Ses coordonnées nous ont été communiquées par Vador, répondit Cracken. Selon lui, ce serait celle-là qui a été utilisée par le général Grievous afin de surprendre la capitale lors de son assaut à la fin de la guerre des Clones. Malgré cela, il pense que l'Empire n'a pas accès à cette information, et que la route n'est pas surveillée. La plupart des rapports que nous avons reçus du Noyau paraissent confirmer ses dires.

Leia fronça les sourcils, peu convaincue par ce qu'elle entendait.

– Si je comprends bien, intervint-elle, nous devrions envoyer la plus grande partie de notre flotte par une route qui n'a presque jamais été empruntée, que nous ne connaissons pas, dans un endroit où nul passage n'est supposé exister, car je suppose que vous vous rappelez que le Noyau Profond est réputé impénétrable par hyperespace ? Et tout ceci afin de mener l'attaque qui devrait mettre fin à la guerre. Permettez-moi d'exprimer mes doutes quant à la sagesse de cette décision.

Un court silence suivit sa déclaration. Les réactions des autres membres du Haut Commandement étaient variées : certains hochaient la tête d'un air absent, d'autres avaient appuyé leur menton sur leur main dans une profonde réflexion. La Commandante-en-chef Mon Mothma, cependant, ne laissait rien transparaître de ses pensées.

Enfin, l'amiral Nantz lui répondit.

– Je vous l'accorde, Princesse Organa, c'est un plan risqué. Mais je crois sincèrement que cela reste l'une de nos meilleures options. Nous sommes informés que la zone autour de la route ne fait l'objet d'aucune attention impériale particulière, et je crois sans problème qu'un chemin situé dans un endroit réputé impénétrable, empruntée peut-être une fois il y a plus de vingt ans par une faction vaincue, reste en-dehors tant de la connaissance que de l'intérêt de l'Empire. Envoyer des éclaireurs afin de confirmer que la route est effectivement utilisable suffirait à écarter le plus grand danger.

– Suffisant pour nous mener droit au désastre. Réfléchissez-y, chers amis membres du Conseil, c'est l'occasion parfaite pour mener une embuscade. Comment pouvons-nous savoir que l'Empire n'est pas simplement en train d'attendre que nous empruntions cette route, que leur apparente ignorance n'est pas qu'une façade afin de nous attirer dans leur piège, et ne s'effacera pas aussitôt que nous nous y serons précipités ?

– Bien que ces inquiétudes ne puissent être complètement écartées, je les crois assez improbables, fit Nantz. Le sous-secteur de Coruscant est trop encombré, et l'information qui en provient voyage trop vite pour qu'ils soient capables de manœuvrer assez rapidement pour constituer une menace. Pour réussir à nous piéger à notre sortie d'hyperespace, il faudrait qu'ils soient informés de l'heure précise de notre attaque avant même que nous fassions le moindre mouvement.

– Je n'exclus pas non plus cette possibilité, dit Leia.

Autour d'elle, des regards étaient échangés, des postures altérées inconfortablement, mais elle refusa d'y prendre garde.

– Princesse, lui répondit le général Dodonna. Nous avons déjà longuement discuté de cette éventualité. Chacun d'entre nous a montré la plus grande méfiance à l'égard des propos de Vador, ils ont été analysés, vérifiés, comparés avec les données que nous possédions déjà. Jamais n'avons-nous eu à nous plaindre de la qualité de ses renseignements jusqu'à présent, au point où c'est maintenant l'Empire qui se désintègre sous nos coups. Nous ne lui avons laissé aucun moyen de communiquer avec le monde extérieur, ce qui le rendrait incapable de transmettre nos mouvements à l'Empire même s'il en avait connaissance ; et si le pouvoir immense de l'homme le lui avait effectivement permis, il nous aurait trahis bien avant maintenant. Bien que cela me semble incroyable, et je suis de l'opinion qu'il nous faut garder la plus grande prudence à son égard, je trouve de plus en plus difficile de douter de sa sincérité.

À ces mots, le sang de Leia ne fit qu'un tour.

– C'est exactement ce que je crains, répliqua-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle n'en avait l'intention. Vous êtes en train de tomber tout droit dans son piège ! Comment pouvez-vous ne pas vous en apercevoir ? Il se joue de nous ! Il se montre sous son meilleur jour afin de mieux nous frapper quand nous serons au plus vulnérable !

– Quel bien cela lui ferait-il, si l'armée impériale est en pièces au moment où il se révèle ? dit l'amiral Ackbar. Quand il s'est rendu, l'Empire avait encore l'avantage. Il l'a pratiquement abandonné. Et il n'aurait fait cela que pour être capable de nous frapper dans le dos ? Pourquoi un plan si élaboré ?

– De plus, intervint le général Madine, la tromperie et la subtilité n'ont jamais vraiment été son apanage, que ce soit comme personne ou comme stratège. Il a toujours préféré une approche plus directe.

– Il a servi _l'Empereur Palpatine !_ Comment savoir s'il n'a pas appris ses tours, ou même s'il n'est pas toujours en train d'agir sous ses ordres ? Ceci est incroyablement dangereux, pour ce que nous en savons cette route est une pure invention, créée pour que nous soyons tous décimés…

– Ce sera tout, princesse Organa, fit doucement Mon Mothma, qui présidait.

La jeune femme s'interrompit, un peu honteuse, et se força à prendre une profonde respiration. Le poids inconnu qui comprimait ses entrailles depuis la bataille d'Endor s'était encore intensifié, sans qu'elle sût d'où il venait, ni s'il s'agissait de ses propres émotions ou du mystérieux pouvoir que Luke lui avait dit qu'elle aussi possédait. L'idée d'utiliser les informations données par Vador l'effrayait au plus profond d'elle-même, et cette crainte atteignait aujourd'hui son apogée. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la dernière fois que quelqu'un lui avait fait confiance...

 _J'ai ressenti qu'il y avait du bon en lui. Il ne pourra pas me livrer à l'Empereur. J'ai une chance de le sauver, de le faire revenir du bon côté, il faut que je la tente._

Soudain, un bruit de verre brisé et de cris de surprise la fit sursauter, et elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux, qu'elle avait fermés pour tenter de se calmer. Non loin d'elle, le verre d'eau du général Dodonna avait comme explosé, les morceaux qu'il en restait étaient mêlés aux gouttes de liquide en une forme biscornue. Elle le contempla sans rien dire, le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'estomac plus noué que jamais.

– Pour en revenir à la discussion, fit Mon Mothma pour éloigner l'attention du mystérieux événement. Quels sont nos effectifs exacts en vaisseaux, chasseurs, et troupes au sol ?

Leia n'écouta pas vraiment tandis que le général Tantor se levait et entamait un exposé détaillé de l'état de leurs forces. À maintes reprises, elle fit de son mieux pour prêter attention, pour au moins suivre les discussions, mais tous ses efforts furent vains. Soudain, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, quitter cette pièce étouffante, respirer l'air frais du dehors et retrouver l'esprit rationnel qui la caractérisait…

Enfin, après un temps qui lui parut interminable, la Commandante-en-chef annonça la fin de la réunion. S'efforçant de contrôler les tremblements qui l'agitaient, Leia rassembla ses notes, et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

– Princesse Organa, un instant, je vous prie, l'interrompit la voix discrète de Mon Mothma.

Le visage impassible, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la présidente de leur assemblée. Celle-ci ne reprit pas tout de suite la parole, cependant, et attendit qu'elles furent seules dans la pièce avant de s'adresser à Leia d'un ton doux.

– Leia, je te sens préoccupée, fit-elle. Je sais que la perte du commandant Skywalker a été très dure pour toi, que tu as du mal à accepter la reddition de Vador, ce que je comprends totalement. Avec tout ce que tu as vécu à cause de lui, tu as plus de raisons que quiconque de le vouloir traduit en justice. Mais je te demande de me faire confiance. La guerre est bientôt finie, même si nous avons tous du mal à y croire.

Leia hocha la tête, curieusement réconfortée par ces mots. Mon Mothma exhalait une rare sérénité, à laquelle elle s'abreuva autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle aurait aimé avoir cette assurance.

Cependant, la Commandante-en-chef n'avait pas fini, et quand elle continua, elle avait une lueur d'excuse dans les yeux.

– C'est pour cela que je dois te demander, au nom de tout le Haut Commandement, de te retirer temporairement de ce conseil.

Un instant, Leia la regarda fixement, sans comprendre.

– Comment ?

– Je ne fais pas cela de gaieté de cœur, et ce n'est qu'une requête, non un ordre, poursuivit Mothma. Mais je te prie de considérer ceci sérieusement avant de refuser. Tu es épuisée, troublée, en deuil. Très clairement tes décisions et tes arguments ont perdu de leur logique et de leur objectivité depuis la bataille d'Endor. Crois bien que je n'envisage pas seulement le bien-être de l'Alliance en te le demandant, mais également le tien.

Un instant, Leia sentit une grande colère monter en elle. La Rébellion était le produit de son travail autant que de tous ses autres membres ! Elle avait fait tant d'efforts, tant de sacrifices, pour en arriver là où ils en étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas décemment l'écarter au moment le plus crucial, quand enfin, toute leur sueur et leurs larmes portaient leurs fruits… Elle eut très envie de refuser d'un ton sec la sollicitation de Mon Mothma, lui faire savoir exactement ce qu'elle pensait de cette cruelle trahison, bien qu'elle sût pertinemment que celle-ci était capable de prendre des mesures plus drastiques si elle en sentait le besoin.

Mais elle n'en fit rien. L'autre partie d'elle-même, celle faite de raison froide et pure, qui lui avait permis de tenir et de faire face à toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait subies jusqu'ici, lui murmurait que l'ancienne sénatrice n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

– Très bien, fit-elle d'une voix blanche et sans émotion.

Sans doute alarmée par sa réaction, Mon Mothma mit sa main sur son épaule.

– Leia, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'offenser. Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu tes intérêts à cœur. Tu dois faire ce qui te semble juste.

En croisant son regard, Leia fut touchée par le souci sincère qu'elle voyait dans ses prunelles. Elle força le reste de son ressentiment à la quitter dans un soupir las.

– Non, Mon… tu as raison, s'obligea-t-elle à dire, en dissimulant son amertume du mieux qu'elle le put. Je suis désolée. Je ne suis plus moi-même pour le moment.

Mon Mothma hocha la tête.

– Prends soin de toi. C'est le plus important.

Leia acquiesça sans répondre, puis quitta la pièce.

Elle erra un moment dans les couloirs du vaisseau, sans savoir où aller, en saluant mécaniquement ceux qu'elle croisait, ses pensées à mille lieues de là où elle était. Un grand vide s'était installé en elle : elle avait fait partie du Haut Commandement pendant si longtemps, elle s'était tant investie dans l'Alliance et dans ses décisions, qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie d'elle-même. C'était une sensation étrange, comme si elle marchait sur un fil, et qu'elle n'avait tout d'un coup plus rien à quoi se raccrocher en cas de chute.

La rancœur qu'elle éprouvait contre la dirigeante de la Rébellion se manifesta de nouveau, et cette fois la portion rationnelle de son esprit eut bien du mal à se faire entendre. Il était si injuste, songea-t-elle, que sa douleur pour la mort de son frère eût servi à l'écarter de ce projet qui avait si longtemps été toute sa vie ! N'avait-elle pas donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour l'Alliance ? N'avait-elle pas sans cesse agi de manière exemplaire, n'avait-elle pas fait passer l'organisation avant tout le reste, pour mériter d'en être exclue si cavalièrement, à l'instant de victoire ?

Mais tout à la fois, elle savait, elle comprenait les raisons de Mon Mothma. Ces derniers temps, elle avait senti son esprit s'affaiblir, des peurs viscérales et irrationnelles s'emparer d'elle quand auparavant sa tête était toujours restée froide. Elle n'était plus cette jeune femme vive et brillante qui savait prendre du recul dans n'importe quelle situation, et juger en toute impartialité. Comme elle détestait cette nouvelle faiblesse, que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour les voir s'éloigner, ces ombres de frayeur qui sans cesse rôdaient autour d'elle !

Peu importait ce que disaient les agents, les interrogateurs, elle était certaine que Vador préparait quelque chose, et savait que le nœud qui comprimait son abdomen en permanence ne disparaîtrait pas tant qu'elle n'avait pas déjoué ses plans, quels qu'ils fussent. Mais par où commencer, et où chercher ? Elle devait bien admettre qu'il était bon au jeu qu'il jouait. Il ne laissait aucune trace, et elle n'avait personne pour la croire, rien pour la mettre sur la bonne piste, sinon cette vague certitude qui lui ôtait tout repos et ne cessait de la poursuivre.

Distraitement, elle décrocha le sabre-laser de sa ceinture et l'observa, le tourna dans ses mains comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui donne les réponses qu'elle cherchait. Elle se demanda ce que son frère avait bien pu voir en lui pour être si sûr qu'il restait un peu de bien sous les fils et le masque, de quel sortilège il avait été victime qui avait maintenant contaminé l'entièreté du Haut Commandement. Les pouvoirs de Vador étaient-ils si puissants ? Ou bien était-elle celle qui se trompait, aveuglée par ses propres sentiments et incapable de voir ce qui était évident pour les autres ? Était-il vraiment de leur côté, comme Luke l'avait voulu ?

Mais peu importe combien de temps elle y réfléchissait, elle était incapable d'imaginer un changement aussi radical. Il avait été l'homme de main le plus craint de l'Empire depuis qu'il s'était fait connaître à la galaxie, il avait chassé, torturé, tué ; ne s'arrêtant devant rien, il avait réduit au silence toutes les voix qui s'étaient élevées contre le régime, sa lame de la couleur du sang des innombrables Jedi qu'il avait massacrés pour le simple crime d'exister. Pour avoir été la cible de ses méthodes d'interrogation, elle le savait glacial et sans merci. Il avait pris en otage une ville entière pour capturer un seul prisonnier, il avait sans hésiter risqué la vie d'un homme pour tester un engin de congélation qu'il avait l'intention d'utiliser sur son propre fils, qu'il appelait le prix de l'Empereur, et qu'il avait mutilé, sévèrement traumatisé et finalement tué.

Comment un tel être pouvait-il changer aussi complètement ?

Elle serra fermement l'arme noire et métallique dans ses mains. _Tu avais tort, Luke. Tu avais tort à son sujet._

D'anciens et douloureux souvenirs essayèrent de refaire surface dans son esprit, mais elle les écarta farouchement, en combattant contre les images horribles que conjurait son imagination quand elle pensait aux dernières heures de Luke. Elle ne voulait pas songer à ce que Vador avait pu lui faire, mais de plus en plus souvent, les pensées s'élevaient dans sa tête malgré elle, mélange déchirant de ce qu'elle savait du sort d'autres Jedi et de ce qu'elle même avait enduré aux mains du seigneur Sith.

Elle remit le sabre à sa place sur sa taille, une nouvelle détermination s'éveillant en elle. Elle ne le laisserait plus rien détruire. Elle l'exposerait comme le traître qu'il était, ce même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle faisait.

Elle descendit un étage, s'orienta sans peine dans les corridors immaculés qu'elle avait fini par bien connaître.

Son badge, malgré sa destitution, possédait encore toutes les permissions qu'elle avait détenues, et elle rentra sans problème dans la salle des archives. Elle s'installa devant l'ordinateur, tapa différents mots de passe, et attendit la réponse à sa requête, le cœur battant. Enfin, une liste de vidéos s'afficha au dessus de l'holo-projecteur ; elle les contempla pendant un instant, les doigts à quelques centimètres de la projection, la respiration courte.

Jamais encore n'avait-elle regardé les vidéos des entretiens avec Vador. Elle avait lu tous les rapports disponibles, mais s'était toujours abstenue de visionner les enregistrements. Même à présent, la perspective de revoir le masque noir qui hantait ses nuits faillit avoir raison de son courage. Certainement les transcriptions étaient suffisamment fidèles, et elle n'apprendrait rien de plus de cette manière…

Mais elle se reprit rapidement. Les transcriptions ne contenaient aucun indice que l'ancien bras droit de l'Empereur eût la moindre idée derrière la tête. Les vidéos étaient le seul moyen pour elle de détecter le moindre signe de sa malhonnêteté… s'il en avait seulement laissé. Elle n'abandonnerait pas ; trop de choses en dépendaient.

Elle respira profondément, et toucha l'un des intitulés. Aussitôt, la pièce s'assombrit légèrement pour permettre une meilleure visibilité, et deux silhouettes apparurent dans le champ de la projection, leurs silhouettes en transparence bleutée.

Malgré elle, Leia écarquilla les yeux, sa respiration s'accéléra sensiblement, tandis que l'obscurité paraissait fondre sur elle, l'épouvantable bruit d'une respiration mécanique tambouriner contre ses tympans. Ses doigts fusèrent vers le bouton du volume, et le diminuèrent de quelques crans. Toutefois, elle se força à garder ses yeux rivés sur l'image.

Elle ne s'était jamais laissée intimider, et n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Lentement, elle s'assit dans le siège qui faisait face à l'ordinateur. Elle ne prêta pas beaucoup d'attention aux mots qui étaient prononcés, similaires à ceux qu'elle avait lus, et s'attarda plutôt sur les images et les sons, les attitudes, les inflexions dans les paroles.

Lorsque Vador commença à parler, elle tressaillit, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Le souvenir d'autres circonstances où cette voix s'était élevée, toujours porteuse de souffrance, de mort et de tourments plus abjects les uns que les autres, agrippa son esprit malgré le son réduit, trop vif encore pour qu'elle en soit libre. Mais elle ne fit que serrer les dents, respirer profondément, et dans un geste de défi puéril, rapprocher son siège de l'hologramme en maudissant ses émotions.

Elle détailla la silhouette de son persécuteur, en observa tous les détails, et laissa libre cours à la profonde révulsion qui montait en elle devant cette vision. Comme il jouait bien son rôle, songea-t-elle, en contemplant la courbe affaissée des épaules et du dos que ne pouvait cacher la cape rejetée par-dessus le dossier de sa chaise, la tête inclinée, les mains liées qu'il avait sagement réunies sur la table. La voix était monotone et dénuée d'émotion, un flot continu qui s'interrompait seulement pour être relancé par son interrogateur, sans faillir à aucune question, sans jamais hésiter, docile, offrant détails et précisions de toute sorte. Leia était certaine, bien qu'elle ne pût le voir, que sous le masque, les traits de son visage devaient exprimer la plus profonde contrition.

L'interprétation était parfaite. Bien trop pour être sincère.

Les vidéos se succédèrent devant elle, entretien après entretien. Tous les secrets de l'armée impériale étaient dévoilés sous ses yeux, mais elle ne les écoutait pas. Elle guettait le moment où Vador ferait une erreur, l'instant où, pour ainsi dire, son masque glisserait et révélerait, pour une seconde, ses véritables intentions.

Mais le moment ne venait pas. La lassitude commença à s'emparer d'elle après une ou deux heures de la même chose. À plusieurs reprises, elle éprouva l'irrésistible envie de s'arrêter et d'admettre sa défaite, mais elle ne cédait pas, et visionnait toujours le nouvel extrait holographique.

Enfin, épuisée, les yeux secs après plus du cinquième des vidéos, elle finit par s'avouer vaincue. Rien n'était sorti de ses recherches, et elle n'avait plus une once de courage pour continuer. Elle se demandait s'il n'était pas possible qu'elle ait manqué quelque chose, mais la simple perspective de recommencer la décourageait d'avance.

A moins que…

La gorge sèche, le cœur battant, elle rechercha un entretien spécifique, qu'elle avait délibérément évité jusqu'ici. Elle le sélectionna, mais n'osa pas tout de suite lancer la lecture, hésitante.

Cet entretien était l'un des tout premiers que l'Alliance avait menés avec Vador, un qui n'avait pas, apparemment, de lien particulier avec ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle en avait lu les résumés, mais jamais la transcription complète, pour plusieurs raisons.

Tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir se trouvait dans ces résumés. Plus de détails n'étaient pas nécessaires pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait : c'était une simple discussion de ses raisons pour vouloir se joindre à l'Alliance. Il n'y avait pas encore d'information sensible, car ils avaient d'abord dû déterminer ce qui l'avait fait quitter l'Empire qu'il avait si longtemps servi. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les mots exacts pour connaître les mensonges qu'il avait proférés pour leur faire croire à sa bonne volonté. Et chaque preuve qu'elle trouverait dans cet enregistrement serait probablement balayé, étant donné qu'ils l'avaient déjà passé au peigne fin comme la procédure le requérait.

De plus, elle craignait trop ce qu'elle y trouverait. Elle savait déjà ce que Vador était prêt à faire pour atteindre ses objectifs, et n'avait pas besoin de le voir davantage. Elle savait que cela ne ferait que la troubler davantage et elle n'y voyait aucune utilité.

Ou peut-être était-ce juste ce qu'elle se disait. Mais l'heure n'était plus aux craintes irrationnelles et au deuil immodéré. Il fallait avancer, il fallait qu'elle trouve des preuves de la félonie de Vador, si elle voulait enfin que l'Alliance prenne au sérieux la menace qu'il représentait toujours. Ses propres réserves ne faisaient que se mettre dans son chemin.

Et cette vidéo contenait peut-être ce dont elle avait besoin. Peut-être trouverait-elle une contradiction entre ce qu'il avait dit ici et ce qu'il dirait plus tard, dans d'autres enregistrements. C'était une possibilité qu'elle avait écartée trop longtemps, sans raison valable.

Elle confirma l'ordre de lecture.

Les deux mêmes silhouettes surgirent de l'écran lumineux. La posture de Vador paraissait, si possible, légèrement plus accablée. Il regardait son interrogateur, un homme avec des cheveux noirs et un datapad devant lui. L'officier fut le premier à parler.

– _Seigneur Vador_ _. Vous avez affirmé avoir fait défection à l'Empire galactique, et désirer_ _collaborer avec_ _l'Alliance pour restaurer la République, est-ce correct ?_

– _Oui._

Les mots de Vador était courts, sans intonation.

– _J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, mais je dois_ _encore_ _vous poser quelques questions, pour des raisons de sécurité. C'est un protocole obligatoire que nous infligeons à toutes nos nouvelles recrues, en particulier les anciens militaires impériaux. Votre situation est encore plus délicate, en considérant le fait que vous avez été jusqu'ici_ _l'_ _une des plus importantes figures de l'Empire, et que vos actions on_ _t causé bien des passions au sein de notre organisation._

Très clairement l'homme était nerveux à l'idée d'attirer la colère de Vador, et ces mots avaient à moitié pour but de lui faire comprendre sa situation, à moitié d'éviter de l'offenser et de tomber raide mort. Cependant, le Seigneur Noir des Sith ne fit qu'incliner la tête.

– _Je comprends._

– _Merci. Nous avons tenté de faire des recherches sur vos origines,_ _afin de confirmer ce que vous nous avez déjà dit,_ _mais il_ _semble n'_ _existe_ _r_ _aucune information sur vous, dans aucune base de données, avant l'avènement de l'Empire…_

– _Ma vie avant l'Empire n'a aucune importance. Toutes les informations me concernant ont été détruites pour cette raison._

Leia détourna brièvement son attention de Vador pour l'observer jeter un œil à ses notes d'un air nerveux. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer cet homme pour son courage. Enfin, il reprit.

– _Très bien. Si vous me permettez, depuis quand, exactement, avez-vous désiré quitter l'Empire ?_

À nouveau, Vador répondit immédiatement, sa voix moins expressive que celle d'un droïde.

– _Depuis la destruction de la seconde Étoile de la Mort._

– _C'est donc une décision récente._

– _Oui. Récente et soudaine._

Il y eut un silence comme l'interrogateur tapait quelques mots sur son datapad, puis leva de nouveau les yeux vers Vador, qui était toujours immobile. Des pensées personnelles, Leia déduit, puisque tout était enregistré, ou alors une manière d'éviter de regarder le Seigneur Noir trop longtemps. Le cyborg était aussi menaçant que d'ordinaire, bien qu'elle pouvait voir ses efforts pour modérer cette impression.

– _Vous n'y aviez jamais réfléchi auparavant ?_

– _L'idée ne m'avait même jamais effleuré. J'étais le poing de l'Empire, commandant, le bras droit de l'Empereur. Je voulais voir la Rébellion détruite._

L'amertume de sa voix était la première trace d'émotion que Leia avait entendue de lui jusqu'ici. Enfin des mots sincères, songea-t-elle en apercevant du coin de l'oeil l'officier qui s'agitait inconfortablement dans son siège.

– _Pourquoi ce revirement, alors ?_

Le masque de Vador se baissa légèrement, sa voix un peu plus douce lorsqu'il parla.

– _A cause de mon fils._

Leia frissonna à ces paroles. Cela n'était pas naturel, de l'entendre appeler Luke comme cela ; c'était obscène et grotesque, et la vérité qui émanait de ces mots ne faisait qu'en augmenter la monstruosité.

L'officier, pendant ce temps, le regardait avec une stupéfaction mal dissimulée.

– _Vous avez un fils ?_

– _J'avais un fils, oui. Il a été tué… pendant l'assaut._

Vador avait baissé la tête, comme incapable de soutenir le regard de son interlocuteur. Leia l'observait, écœurée de le voir utiliser de la sorte la mort de Luke à ses propres desseins, trahir et piétiner sans complexe la foi que le jeune homme avait placée en lui, comme si cela n'avait eu aucune importance.

– _Je suis désolé. Pensez-vous pouvoir me dire en quoi cela vous a conduit à vous placer sous la juridiction de l'Alliance, ou préférez-vous postposer cet entretien ?_

– _Cela ne sera pas nécessaire._

Il y eut un moment de silence, comme Vador semblait chercher ses mots. Ses doigts jouaient machinalement avec les fils qui sortaient de son poignet.

– _Mon fils était un officier rebelle. Jusqu'à récemment, j'ignorais tout de son existence, je le croyais mort dans le ventre de sa mère. En apprenant qu'il avait survécu, j'ai tenté de le trouver et de le capturer. Il possédait un don certain dans la Force, et l'Empereur désirait le rencontrer._

Leia sentit la nausée l'envahir en entendant Vador parler si froidement de Luke, si légèrement de la traque sans merci à laquelle il l'avait soumis. Elle se remémora le jeune Jedi, blessé et vaincu, délirant pendant qu'ils s'efforçaient de quitter la cité des nuages, et ces images, associées aux souvenirs de ce qu'elle-même avait vécu aux mains du seigneur Sith, ne faisaient qu'augmenter son indignation. Un court instant, elle se demanda s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait infligé à son fils, s'il employait ces accents détachés en toute connaissance de cause.

Elle ne doutait pas de la réponse.

– _La Force ?_

– _Avez-vous jamais entendu parler des Jedi, commandant ?_

– _Ne sont-ils pas tombés avec la République ?_

– _En effet, mais mon fils a trouvé un moyen d'apprendre leur art. La nuit avant la bataille d'Endor, il s'est livré à moi._

Une nouvelle pause.

– _L'Empire n'est pas tendre envers les Jedi… mais j'espérais pouvoir le convaincre, le rallier à ma cause. Il n'a pas cédé. Il était… bien plus obstiné que ce que j'ai jamais été._

Le visage de l'officier portait une expression horrifiée, qui reflétait exactement les sentiments de Leia.

– _Vous… vous l'avez…_

Vador resta silencieux. Leia avait du mal à respirer, sa gorge serrée. C'était une chose de savoir qu'il avait causé la mort de son frère, une autre que d'entendre ce demi-aveu de sa bouche. _Monstre, assassin, meurtrier,_ _serpent_ _menteur et traître_ _,_ _comment peuvent-ils vous faire confiance…_

L'interrogateur tenta à grand-peine de reprendre le contrôle de la discussion.

– _Pour en revenir à l'Alliance…_

– _L'Empire a détruit mon fils. Il n'y a plus rien pour moi là-bas. L'Empereur est mort de ma main, et j'abattrai le reste de son œuvre._

Leia se recula dans son siège et ferma les yeux, tâchant de maîtriser son cœur battant et le profond malaise qui s'était emparé de son estomac. Elle avala à plusieurs reprises, prit de longues inspirations, mais sa gorge ne se détendit pas. Elle n'entendait plus l'hologramme, l'aversion et le dégoût trop présents en elle pour cela.

Il aurait dû mourir à la place de Luke.

– _Merci, seigneur Vador, nous allons en rester là… encore une fois, je suis désolé de vous infliger cela. Une dernière chose, à nouveau pour des raisons de vérification, pouvez-vous me donner le nom de votre fils, éventuellement son rang si vous le connaissez, les informations qui nous permettraient de l'identifier… ?_

Une courte hésitation.

– _Luke Skywalker._

Un grésillement se fit entendre, et l'image vacilla avant de s'éteindre avec le projecteur. Des étincelles jaillirent de la machine, les circuits et les fils électriques s'embrasèrent brièvement, et une explosion à l'intérieur de l'appareil fissura l'écran au-dessus duquel les hologrammes avaient surgi, de la fumée s'élevant de toutes les issues.

Leia resta pétrifiée, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs, les yeux fixés sur l'ordinateur à présent détruit, s'efforçant de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire, sans y parvenir, sans accepter ce qu'elle était en train de voir.

Sa propre respiration résonnait à ses oreilles, bien trop forte dans le silence.


	4. Oft denk' ich, sie sind nur ausgegangen

_**Star**_ **_Wars_ appartient à Lucasfilm, qui est la propriété de Disney, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.**

 _Encore toutes mes excuses pour avoir pris tant de temps ! Pour ceux qui connaîtraient la planète Osarian mieux que moi, je m'en excuse - j'ai pris quelques libertés à son propos. J'ai des examens qui approchent, mais je m'efforcerai de publier le cinquième et dernier chapitre aussitôt que possible._

 _En attendant... j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et je sais qu'on est encore quelques heures trop tôt, mais May the Fourth be with you ! :D  
_

 ** _10/01/2017 : Réécriture partielle du chapitre._**

* * *

 _Souvent je pense qu'ils sont seulement sortis  
Bientôt ils rentreront à la maison.  
Le jour est beau, oh n'aie pas peur.  
Ils font seulement une longue promenade._

 _Oui, ils sont seulement sortis  
Et ils vont maintenant rentrer à la maison.  
Oh n'aie pas peur, le jour est beau,  
Ils font seulement une promenade vers ces sommets._

 _Ils sont juste partis devant nous  
Et ils ne désirent pas rentrer à la maison.  
Nous les rattraperons sur ces sommets  
Dans la clarté du soleil, le jour est beau sur ces sommets !_

Leia jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur du petit sac qui contenait le strict minimum dont elle avait besoin, et vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Satisfaite, elle le referma, puis glissa la lanière en bandoulière autour de son dos, prête à partir. Avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers la porte, C-3PO, qui avait observé tous ses préparatifs en proposant son aide dès que l'occasion s'en présentait, lui adressa la parole.

– Princesse Leia, êtes-vous sûre que vous n'aurez pas besoin de mon assistance pendant votre périple ?

La jeune femme sourit.

– Certaine, 3PO.

– Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite un excellent voyage, et j'espère de tout cœur que vous nous reviendrez saine et sauve.

R2-D2, inséparable de son ami doré, acquiesça d'une série de bruits électroniques.

– Je vous le promets. À bientôt !

Elle appuya ensuite sur le bouton d'ouverture de la porte, et sortit de ses quartiers afin de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers le hangar à vaisseaux. Elle avait encore cinq minutes d'avance, constata-t-elle en regardant l'heure. C'était parfait.

Peu de temps après, elle arriva devant le vaisseau circulaire qu'elle connaissait bien. La rampe était baissée, mais personne n'était en vue. Elle s'y engagea sans hésiter, certaine qu'elle trouverait ses deux pilotes à l'intérieur.

Quand elle arriva dans le cockpit, Han était assis dans son fauteuil, et préparait le _Faucon_ pour le décollage. En l'entendant arriver, il tourna la tête vers elle et lui adressa un rapide sourire avant de se retourner vers ses engins.

– Tu arrives juste à temps, lui dit-il, plus que quelques vérifications à faire et on est tout prêts. Installe-toi.

Leia regarda autour d'elle, surprise.

– Chewie n'est pas là ?

– En mission sur Kashhyyk, répondit Han. Il en profite pour rendre visite à sa famille qu'il n'a plus vue depuis des années. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas d'être mon copilote.

Leia hocha la tête et s'assit dans le siège à côté de Han sans un mot. Celui-ci activa encore quelques interrupteurs sur le plafond du vaisseau, et après quelques échanges holoradio, ils furent partis.

Une fois qu'ils furent passés en hyperespace, Leia tourna son siège vers Han.

– Serait-il possible, maintenant, d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce mystérieux voyage ? Le général Rieekan ne m'a rien dit, seulement que tu avais demandé ma présence et que tu me donnerais tous les détails. Je n'ai rien pu préparer.

– Ce n'est rien de très sorcier, répondit le capitaine, juste de l'approvisionnement. Je dois aller chercher du carburant et du matériel médical sur Osarian, dans le secteur Merthian, une planète libérée, pas d'Impériaux sur la route, trop facile. Mais comme mon copilote habituel est absent, j'avais besoin d'en trouver un autre.

– Et malgré tous nos excellents pilotes, tu as demandé que ce soit moi ?

Han la fixa du regard.

– Je ne laisse pas un pilote au hasard s'approcher de mon vaisseau, mon cœur.

Légèrement flattée, mais consciente qu'il y avait autre chose derrière l'affirmation de Han, Leia se retourna vers le noir d'encre au-delà du cockpit sans un mot, ses pensées tournées vers les quelques informations qu'elle possédait, bien trop maigres à son goût. Elle aimait connaître les moindres détails des endroits où elle allait, ainsi que des tâches qu'elle devrait réaliser, si possible avant même d'entrer dans le vaisseau. Dans la situation présente, elle se sentait totalement hors de contrôle, et elle détestait ça.

– Eh, fit Han, ce qui la tira de sa songerie. On a encore quelques heures devant nous. Une partie de dejarik ?

Elle acquiesça, tout en prévoyant vaguement de reprendre après cela ses datapads avec les rapports qu'elle analysait et résumait pour l'Alliance ; mais Han la défia de partie en partie, si bien qu'elle n'avait encore rien fait quand ils revinrent en espace réel. Han et elle s'installèrent dans leurs sièges et entamèrent l'atterrissage, et malgré la concentration qu'elle devait garder pour suivre les indications du contrebandier, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être charmée par la petite planète verte et bleue vers laquelle ils descendaient.

Une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité sur le sol, Han baissa la rampe, et ils prirent leur première bouffée d'air frais en sortant. En découvrant les environs, Leia ne put réprimer un coup au cœur.

C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds sur les sommets d'Osarian. La flore était étrangère, beaucoup de fleurs et d'arbres alentour lui étaient totalement inconnus, et le lac qu'elle pouvait voir plus bas dans la vallée était plus large, plus clair et plus bleu que tous ceux qu'elle avait connus. Toutefois, il y avait quelque chose d'indéniablement familier dans ses montagnes, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait définir, même alors que son regard embrassait le paysage devant elle. C'était dans l'air, dans le silence, dans les odeurs et les couleurs de la roche ; une légère fragrance de souvenir, qui lui rappelait bien trop douloureusement un passé lointain sur une planète maintenant détruite.

En essayant de ne pas penser aux nombreux étés qu'elle avait passés au chalet de ses parents dans les montagnes d'Alderande, qu'elle avait appris à connaître extrêmement bien, elle en oublia presque de se sentir mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle fut forcée de suivre Han sans aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, tandis qu'il la menait à la bordure d'une jolie petite ville, en refusant de répondre à aucune de ses questions avant qu'ils arrivent à destination. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à une petite maison isolée un peu à l'écart du village, confortable et accueillante, un bâtiment discret comme elle n'en avait plus vu depuis des années. De plus en plus intriguée, elle accompagna Han pendant qu'ils se familiarisaient avec les lieux, le laissa leur faire une tasse de caf, et attendit qu'ils furent tous les deux installés dans le salon avant de poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis leur départ.

– L'endroit te plaît ? C'est à un ami, demanda Han sitôt qu'ils furent assis, ce qui la déstabilisa encore plus.

– Han, que se passe-t-il ? J'ai vérifié toute la maison pour détecter d'éventuels micros, nous sommes certains qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne peut nous écouter, alors cela te dérangerait-il de me donner un peu plus de détails ? Nous avons quitté l'Alliance il y a plus de dix heures standard et je n'ai encore reçu aucune information sur le déroulement de la mission, le plan, les contacts, ou mon rôle dans toute cette histoire…

Han sourit.

– Détendez-vous, Votre Magnificence, il n'y a pas le feu. Comme je te l'ai dit j'ai été envoyé ici pour récupérer du carburant et du matériel médical. Cette planète est surtout connue pour son tourisme et ses sources chaudes, l'Empire ne lui a jamais accordé le moindre intérêt, et comme tu le sais il a déjà été chassé de ce secteur – j'ai quand même fait en sorte d'être prévenu en cas d'activité inhabituelle, mais ça ne devrait pas arriver. Nous devons rencontrer le gars un peu en-dehors de la ville, pas loin de l'astroport. Je lui donne les crédits, on embarque le tout, et on est partis. La routine.

– Alors pourquoi ne pas être allés directement au point de rendez-vous ?

Le sourire du contrebandier s'élargit, d'une manière qui fit dire à Leia qu'elle n'apprécierait pas ce qui allait suivre.

– Ah, vois-tu, notre fournisseur est quelqu'un d'occupé. Il ne peut pas nous obtenir tout ce dont on a besoin avant trois bonnes semaines.

– Trois semaines ? répéta la jeune femme. Nous sommes coincés ici _trois semaines_?

– Trois semaines, juste toi et moi, confirma Han, et son expression suffisante confirma à Leia qu'il avait anticipé sa réaction.

Elle resta un instant bouche bée, avant de se lever, de faire quelques pas, puis se retourner à nouveau vers lui en cherchant ses mots.

– Trois semaines sur une planète sans histoire, sans rien à faire, fit-elle lentement. A un moment critique de notre combat, quand nous avons besoin de toutes les ressources que nous possédons, quand se profile ou la chute de l'Empire ou la destruction de l'Alliance et le bouleversement le plus important de ces vingt dernières années ? _As-tu perdu la tête ?_

– Si cela peut te faire plaisir, nous sommes tout de même en mission d'approvisionnement.

Han était affalé dans son siège d'un air décontracté, l'air très content de lui-même. Leia ne savait comment réagir.

– Il faut que tu me ramènes, finit-elle par dire, plus suppliante qu'énervée. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je dois retourner au rendez-vous, tu auras bien le temps de revenir à temps pour la livraison…

– Ça ne sera pas possible, Votre Altesse.

Ces mots catégoriques et le calme prétentieux avec lequel ils avaient été prononcés la firent sortir de ses gonds.

– Je vois. Alors il faudra que je me débrouille seule, fit-elle d'un ton sec, avant de sortir de la pièce en un tourbillon.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers la porte d'entrée, avec la ferme intention de prendre le _Faucon_ pour revenir à l'Alliance, sans penser qu'elle ne savait pas comment le piloter, une vicieuse satisfaction s'emparant d'elle à l'idée que Han devrait trouver une autre manière de sortir du système, et ne s'arrêta pas un instant en entendant les appels du contrebandier qui la poursuivait.

– Leia, attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? LEIA !

Il la retint par le bras, et elle se retourna pour le repousser violemment. Une force qu'elle ignorait posséder força Han à la lâcher, et il fut rejeté jusqu'au bout du couloir, où il faillit trébucher en arrière avant de se rattraper de justesse, les yeux ronds de surprise.

Devant cette image, elle pâlit, toute trace de colère oubliée dans son inquiétude.

– Han ? Tu vas bien ?

Il ne répondit pas à sa question et revint simplement vers elle, complètement inconscient de ce qui venait de se produire.

– Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il.

– Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'absenter pour trois semaines, dit-elle en s'efforçant de rester calme. Les enjeux sont trop grands, il y a bien trop à faire…

– La Rébellion se passera très bien de toi pour une vingtaine de jours.

– Non ! répliqua-t-elle. J'ai énormément de travail, je dois aider à planifier l'assaut, à établir des stratégies, à calculer nos ressources, contacter les systèmes…

– Ce n'est plus ton problème.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

– Ouvre les yeux ! Pourquoi crois-tu que tu t'es fait virer du Haut Commandement ? Tu n'es pas en état de continuer ! Tu es incapable de fonctionner correctement, et ça ne risque pas de changer si tu continues à t'obstiner ! Peut-être que si tu étais moins bornée, et que tu acceptais que tu es humaine comme tout le monde, tu t'apercevrais que ce dont tu as besoin en ce moment, c'est de te détendre et de penser un peu à toi !

Leia se força à respirer calmement. Son cerveau passa en revue tout ce qu'elle avait envie de lui dire, s'efforça de trouver une réplique acerbe pour le remettre à sa place, mais tout ce qui lui passait par l'esprit était des insultes plus colorées les unes que les autres, rien de particulièrement cinglant.

– Très bien. Très bien. Puisqu'il semble que tu m'as bel et bien coincée ici, je vais au moins tenter de faire de mon séjour quelque chose de productif.

Elle passa devant lui sans le regarder, saisit le sac qu'elle avait emporté avec elle, et s'enferma dans la chambre, avant de s'installer au bureau qui était installé face à la fenêtre et de jeter ses datapads dessus avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. Elle en alluma un, et se mit à parcourir les documents qui y étaient stockés, avec la ferme intention d'oublier la catastrophe qui l'avait piégée dans ce trou perdu de la galaxie, et d'accomplir quelque chose en dépit de tout.

Après un moment, cependant, elle dut bien se rendre compte que, trop occupée à ressasser sa situation, elle n'avait absolument rien retenu des deux paragraphes qu'elle venait de parcourir. Elle respira profondément, et recommença sa lecture, mais elle était toujours incapable de se concentrer correctement.

Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus perdu le contrôle de ses émotions comme cela. Malgré elle, ses pensées dérivèrent vers un autre voyage avec Han, dans le Faucon, également pour un temps plus long que ce qu'elle avait bien voulu accepter. L'irritation qu'elle avait ressenti en sa présence, pour des raisons qu'elle avait alors refusé de s'avouer, ainsi que le danger et la peur qui avait tenaillé ses entrailles lui revinrent en mémoire, similaires à ce qu'elle éprouvait à présent.

Un court instant, elle se prit à espérer que cette fois, Vador ne les attendrait pas au bout du chemin pour à nouveau lui enlever Han.

Elle chassa ses pensées de son esprit, fâchée de perdre le contrôle d'elle-même avec des ruminations aussi stupides. Ceci n'était pas Bespin, et Vador était loin. Elle reporta son attention sur les rapports, et se mit à griffonner des notes et des calculs.

Elle sut que Han se dirigeait vers la chambre avant même d'entendre ses pas derrière elle, aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise quand la porte s'ouvrit, et qu'il pénétra dans la pièce.

– Leia.

La jeune femme ne daigna pas lui répondre. Sa colère était tombée, mais elle n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de lui laisser le dernier mot.

– Leia, répéta-t-il. Écoute-moi, s'il te plaît.

Elle l'ignora une fois de plus, et Han poussa un soupir exaspéré. Elle pouvait presque l'imaginer se retourner d'un air énervé et sortir en trombe…

Tout d'un coup, son cœur manqua un battement, et elle ne put retenir la brusque inspiration qui la saisit quand elle sentit ses lèvres se poser juste en dessous de son oreille. Elle s'obstina à garder les yeux rivés sur son écran comme si de rien n'était, mais se trouva incapable de détourner son attention des baisers qui couraient dans le creux de son cou, légers et taquins.

– Han, je t'en prie, tenta-t-elle, j'essaie de me concentrer.

– Ce n'est pas de chance, murmura-t-il.

Leia ne put réprimer un frisson. Le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle ferma les yeux et releva involontairement la tête, tandis que la bouche de Han s'égarait vers sa clavicule. Des mains fermes mais tendres descendirent le long de ses bras pour s'emparer des siennes, et la forcèrent gentiment à déposer son datapad sur la table.

– Tu es insupportable, fit-elle, d'une voix beaucoup moins affirmative que ce dont elle avait l'intention.

– C'est à ça que servent les vauriens.

Un sourire se dessina malgré elle sur son visage, et elle sut qu'elle avait perdu. Sans plus accorder une seule pensée à l'Alliance et à leurs plans, elle passa un bras derrière la nuque de Han et l'attira à elle.

Beaucoup plus tard, bien après que la nuit fut tombée et qu'ils furent endormis depuis des heures, Leia se réveilla en sursaut. Elle respira profondément pendant un instant, et tâcha de calmer son esprit fébrile, sans arriver à totalement chasser les restes de la peur qui l'avait étreinte. _Ce n'est pas réel. Inspire, expire. Ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'un rêve._

Pour un court moment, elle contempla Han à côté d'elle. Sa silhouette détendue, à moitié visible dans le noir, remplaça progressivement les images qui la poursuivaient, et parvint même à faire naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Consciente qu'elle ne dormirait plus, elle finit par se lever le plus silencieusement possible, enfila une robe de chambre, et sortit de la pièce.

Elle sortit sur le balcon et inspira une longue lampée d'air frais. L'odeur de la montagne emplit ses narines et calma ses pensées, tandis qu'elle observait le superbe paysage sans un mot. Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever, ses rayons rosés filtraient, éblouissants, de par derrière les monts. La vallée était encore en partie plongée dans l'ombre, et les pins parsemés sur le versant paraissaient minuscules, des textures innombrables de bruns, de gris et de verts dans lesquels le regard s'égarait facilement, en contraste avec la clarté grandissante du ciel en arrière-plan.

Plongée dans sa contemplation, elle faillit ne pas entendre les pas qui s'approchaient d'elle. Elle se retourna et vit Han, les cheveux tout ébouriffés de sommeil, les paupières encore lourdes, venir la rejoindre.

– 'Jour, Leia, dit-il. C'est encore un peu tôt, non ?

Elle lui sourit.

– Le lever de soleil est magnifique. Je n'en ai plus vu de tel depuis la dernière fois que j'étais chez moi.

Sa voix se perdit, mais Han ne dit rien, et vint simplement s'installer à côté d'elle sur le balcon, en regardant dans la même direction qu'elle.

– Notre maison faisait face à la montagne, continua-t-elle. J'avais l'habitude, l'été, de sortir sur la terrasse très tôt pour l'admirer… Parfois ma mère venait me rejoindre, et nous restions toutes les deux côte à côte, sans parler, jusqu'à ce que le ciel soit presque totalement bleu.

C'était la première fois qu'elle partageait ces détails de son passé. Ce n'était pas aussi douloureux qu'elle l'avait imaginé, avec Han à côté d'elle, sa main sur la sienne. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lui montrer ces montagnes qu'elle avait tant aimées, et avait souvent souhaité faire cela de tout son cœur, inutilement et misérablement. Maintenant, toutefois, tandis qu'elle en parlait, elle se sentait pleine de gratitude d'avoir au moins ces souvenirs à chérir, et elle se laissa tout entière happer par eux, les redécouvrit avec un émerveillement enfantin et la chaleur au cœur.

Pendant un moment, il ne dit rien, songeant à son histoire en lui laissant le temps, ses yeux perdus dans le paysage comme ceux de Leia l'avaient été à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

– Ce n'est pas le lever de soleil qui t'a réveillée.

Il se tourna vers elle pour croiser son regard, et après l'avoir soutenu un moment, elle baissa les yeux, son attention tombant sur le pouce de Han, qui lui caressait doucement le dos de la main.

– Ce n'est rien. Cela fait longtemps… Ils paraissent moins forts, ici.

– Raconte-moi.

Elle soupira, mais ne dit rien. Elle se sentait tellement en paix, ici et maintenant, le soleil réchauffant doucement sa peau, et n'avait pas envie de troubler le moment avec ses terreurs nocturnes. Elles ne semblaient plus si réelles, les images étaient nébuleuses et vagues comparées à la splendeur du monde.

– Leia, dit doucement Han, et le ton de sa voix lui fit lever la tête vers lui. Je ne peux pas être là pour toi si tu le refuses.

Elle l'observa fixement, et il fit de même ; pour une fois, leur long échange ne ressemblait pas à un combat. Enfin, quelque chose dans son visage, dans ses yeux, dans le silence, affaiblit sa détermination. Un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, et elle baissa les yeux.

– Ça dépend des jours, dit-elle. Parfois ce sont juste des impressions sans réelle signification, de la douleur insupportable. Parfois des images, aussi. Des enfants sans vie sur le sol, ou Alderande. Il n'y a pas de règle.

– Et cette nuit ?

Elle inspira profondément, ce qui réveilla la sensation glacée au creux de son estomac, comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Peut-être était-ce le cas… elle faisait ces rêves depuis si longtemps qu'elle en avait pris l'habitude.

– Luke, se força-t-elle à dire en un murmure. Je le vois mourir. C'est le seul rêve qui ne change jamais… il hurle de douleur et tend la main vers moi, il me supplie de l'aider, mais je ne fais rien, et il finit toujours par rendre l'âme en m'appelant – non, son père – je ne sais pas.

– Ce n'est qu'un rêve.

Elle le regarda. Il avait l'air tendu, mais il n'y avait pas de pitié dans son regard, seulement de l'inquiétude.

– Je sais. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser. Il paraissait si sûr qu'il y avait encore du bon en Vador, qu'il ne pourrait pas faire de mal à son propre fils. Pourtant, avant de partir, il m'a dit des choses… que j'avais la Force, qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à l'utiliser, que s'il ne revenait pas je serais le dernier espoir de l'Alliance. C'était comme s'il savait qu'il allait à la mort. Mais ça n'a aucun sens. S'il savait cela, pourquoi être parti ?

Han resta un instant silencieux.

– Ce qu'il faisait n'avait souvent pas le moindre sens pour moi.

– C'est vrai. J'aimerais juste comprendre. J'ai essayé de le retenir…

Le contrebandier ne dit rien, mais il l'enlaça et posa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête, chacun d'eux plongé dans leurs pensées tandis qu'ils regardaient le soleil terminer de prendre sa place au-dessus des sommets.

– Que dirais-tu d'une balade dans les montagnes ? finit-il par dire.

Un court instant, elle songea vaguement qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore les positions d'Alsakan et de Vandor 3, et qu'elle devrait peut-être se renseigner… mais c'était si lointain, par rapport au temps resplendissant et à la sublime nature devant ses yeux.

– Avec plaisir, dit-elle.

Ils partirent aussitôt qu'ils furent prêts, empruntèrent la route jusqu'à ce qu'un petit sentier bifurque et leur permette de s'enfoncer plus profondément entre les arbres. Le seul bruit alentour était le chant des oiseaux et le bruissement des feuilles, ainsi que leurs propres pas. Leia avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité depuis qu'elle s'était promenée de la sorte, sans penser à aucune mission, aucun combat à mener ni enjeu d'importance, rien d'autre à l'esprit que le plaisir de la marche et son compagnon à côté d'elle.

– J'imagine que Chewbacca fait partie de cette petite conspiration, alors ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton léger tandis qu'ils cheminaient main dans la main.

Han la jaugea un instant du regard, mais elle avait l'air simplement curieuse, et rien dans ses paroles ne laissait transparaître la moindre trace restante d'amertume.

– C'était son idée, en fait, mais tout le reste de ce que je t'ai dit est vrai. J'étais juste censé l'accompagner plutôt que de le laisser partir seul. Je m'entends bien avec sa famille.

Leia resta un instant silencieuse.

– C'est amusant, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il ait laissé des proches derrière lui… Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés ensemble ?

– Concours de circonstances. L'Empire l'avait fait prisonnier, il a tenté de s'échapper, j'ai reçu l'ordre de l'abattre et j'ai refusé – j'étais lieutenant à l'époque, je ne le suis pas resté longtemps. On a fini par s'enfuir ensemble et lui a juré de ne plus me quitter parce qu'il me devait la vie. On ne plaisante pas avec l'honneur d'un Wookiee.

Il sourit.

– J'avoue qu'au début j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'habituer à avoir constamment une tour de poils dans les pattes, mais on a vite vu qu'on formait une bonne équipe, tous les deux. On s'est sortis de pas mal de situations délicates comme ça. Je sais que je peux compter sur lui, et lui sur moi.

Leia hocha la tête, pensive.

– Un soldat Impérial… je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas fait long feu là-bas. Tu n'as jamais été doué pour la discipline, se moqua-t-elle.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil outrancier.

– Pour un gars intelligent comme moi, c'est du gâchis.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avec dérision.

– Je devrais peut-être en instiller un peu dans ta caboche, dit-elle d'un ton évocateur, en s'approchant de lui et laissant ses doigts courir sur le haut de son bras. Tu en aurais bien besoin.

Il leva les sourcils et l'attira contre lui.

– Je ne refuserais jamais _ce_ genre de discipline.

Leia sentit son souffle s'emballer, et elle se demanda brièvement à quel moment ils s'étaient arrêtés, avant de décider que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle parcourut la courte distance qui restait encore entre eux, et profita de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de ses mains sur sa hanche et son dos. Finalement, elle recula avec un sourire espiègle.

– Le reste attendra la fin de la balade, taquina-t-elle.

Presque à regret, elle quitta son étreinte et partit en avant, amusée par la surprise qu'elle ressentait venir de lui alors même qu'il était dans son dos, et consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne s'en remette et ne revienne à ses côtés.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pour quelques heures, parfois en conversant, parfois en badinant et en s'échangeant des piques, parfois en profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, de la nature, et du paisible silence autour d'eux. Enfin, après une longue montée, ils s'arrêtèrent sur un petit plateau pour reprendre leurs souffles. Après s'être promenés dans la forêt pour plusieurs heures, le paysage s'était éclairci, et ils pouvaient maintenant voir la vallée en-dessous d'eux, ainsi que le majestueux lac qui en couvrait le fond. C'était extraordinaire, songea Leia, comme on pouvait se sentir minuscule à une certaine hauteur, avec des kilomètres de nature à ses pieds, le ciel infini au-dessus de sa tête. Elle avait pratiquement oublié cette sensation d'être si petite au milieu de l'univers, occupée comme elle avait été à se battre pour l'améliorer. C'était quelque chose que la guerre ne vous accordait pas, et c'était incroyablement rafraîchissant, vivifiant.

Ils s'assirent, et Han passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle blottit sa tête dans son cou avec un soupir, ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentant le besoin de briser le confortable silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Le tableau était très similaire à celui qu'elle avait un jour appelé sa patrie, et il lui aurait été facile de se perdre dans la contemplation de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu sans la présence de Han autour d'elle, sa respiration stable et sa chaleur qui la protégeaient et l'enracinaient dans la réalité. Lentement, à dessein, elle laissa le chagrin prendre sa place en elle, toujours déchirant mais aussi plus docile, plus supportable, car elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule. L'homme obstiné à ses côtés s'en était assuré, et peut-être était-ce là tout ce qui importait, malgré toutes les pertes, tous les deuils.

Comme s'il pouvait entendre le tour que ses pensées avaient pris, il se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser sur son oreille.

– Maintenant, c'est un bon moment pour une fin de balade, non ? chuchota-t-il.

Elle rit et se pelotonna plus profondément dans ses bras, et il la serra un peu plus fort, lui offrant soutien et réconfort.

Ils marchèrent quelques heures comme ça, parfois en conversant, parfois en badinant et en s'échangeant des piques, parfois en profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, de la nature et du silence paisible autour d'eux. Leia raconta sa double vie de sénatrice et d'agent de l'Alliance, ses missions d'aide humanitaire qui n'avaient fait qu'augmenter sa résolution de faire tomber l'Empire. Han relata de nombreuses histoires plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres, bagarres de cantina, escarmouches avec des chasseurs de primes, frictions avec l'Empire et différentes autorités, parties de sabacc gagnées ou perdues et les conséquences indésirables de l'une ou l'autre issue, toutes sortes d'aventures qui semblaient à Leia tout droit sorties de l'holovision.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter sur un petit plateau, après une longue montée, pour reprendre leur souffle. Après avoir marché dans la forêt pendant plusieurs heures, le paysage s'était éclairci, et ils pouvaient à présent contempler la vallée en contrebas, ainsi que le gigantesque lac qui en recouvrait le fond. C'était extraordinaire, songea Han, comme on pouvait se sentir minuscule, à partir d'une certaine hauteur, des kilomètres de nature à ses pieds. À côté de lui, Leia était assise dans l'herbe, une drôle d'expression sur le visage comme elle observait le tableau face à eux, et il n'avait pas besoin de lui poser la question pour savoir où vagabondaient ses pensées. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et elle blottit la tête dans son cou, sans parler, ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentant le besoin de briser le confortable silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

Quand ils revinrent à leur séjour, le soleil commençait à baisser. Moulue, mais l'esprit en paix, Leia entreprit de fouiller la cuisine pour leur trouver de quoi manger et boire, affamée par leur escapade. Elle dénicha quelques gâteaux secs qu'elle avait déjà mangés sur d'autres planètes, et un plateau de fruits qu'elle découvrit rapidement être extrêmement juteux, et qu'elle entreprit donc de presser.

Tandis qu'elle s'installait sur une chaise, son verre à la main, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la couleur bleu vif du jus, les reflets azurés que la lumière faisait danser dans le liquide.

Un instant plus tard, il apparut que Han s'était fait la même réflexion qu'elle.

– Ce truc aurait plu à Luke, dit-il. Il avait une drôle de fascination pour les boissons de ce genre de couleur.

Leia hocha la tête, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

– Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, murmura-t-elle.

Han réfléchit un instant, roulant son verre entre ses doigts avant d'en prendre une gorgée.

– Le lait de banta est bleu, se souvint-il. C'est la boisson la plus courante sur Tatooine, moins chère que l'eau. Jamais aimé ça. Ça devait lui rappeler chez lui.

Elle intégra l'information, se délectant de ce petit détail qui la rapprochait de lui. Elle se souvenait de la boisson, en avait goûté lors de leur court temps sur la planète désertique, mais elle n'avait jamais fait le lien avec l'appréciation de Luke pour les boissons bleues. Elle pensa aux nombreuses fois où il lui avait rapporté d'un ton dérisoire combien son monde n'était rien d'autre qu'un tas de roches, mais elle se souvenait de la manière dont il s'était tenu, le regard fixé sur la chaleur étouffante d'un ciel à deux soleils, debout dans le sable sec qui englobait tout, et elle savait que malgré tout il avait été là véritablement chez lui.

Après un court silence, elle leva les yeux, et trouva le regard de Han posé sur elle avec une drôle d'expression.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

Han la regarda quelques instants de plus, puis détourna le regard.

– Ce n'est rien.

Il fit de son mieux pour sembler désinvolte, mais elle sentait bien que ce n'était qu'une façade, et que ce qui le tracassait était plus profond que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre. Elle posa la main sur son bras.

– Dis-moi, s'il te plaît.

Il tourna sèchement la tête vers elle, l'air soudain irrité.

– Luke, gronda-t-il presque. Il était plus qu'un frère pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise par la question inattendue.

– Quoi ? fit-elle, absolument confuse.

Il ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt avec un soupir.

– Laisse tomber.

Il resta silencieux après cela, mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu crier. Le cœur de Leia battait un peu plus vite, son estomac était tordu et glacé. Sous-entendait il vraiment… ?

– Han…

– Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber, dit-il, avant de se lever de son siège.

– Tu ne peux pas juste me sortir ça et me dire de laisser tomber, Leia répliqua en se levant également. De quoi parles-tu ?

– Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Han explosa, et Leia ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. Navré de te l'apprendre, mon cœur, mais je n'ai pas été aveugle si longtemps que ça. J'ai bien vu la manière dont il te regardait, comment tu lui parlais, tous les regards et les petits sourires que vous pensiez si subtils, et ne va pas me raconter qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous à Endor !

Leia se força à prendre une profonde inspiration, tentant de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains. Le nœud dans ses entrailles s'était encore resserré, et elle se sentait comme si elle venait d'avaler du plomb. Comment Han pouvait-il penser cela ? Comment pouvait-il douter de son amour pour lui, alors qu'il s'était insinué dans son cœur pour en devenir une partie si essentielle ?

– Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, dit-elle. Je t'ai dit…

– Oui, tu m'as dit, l'interrompit-il. Peux-tu me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que tu n'as jamais rien ressenti pour lui ?

Elle voulut faire exactement ça, planter son regard droit dans les prunelles de Han et lui dire qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé personne d'autre que lui. Mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle pût les prononcer. Elle se souvenait encore à quel point elle avait eu besoin de Luke pendant ces terribles mois après Bespin, lui et sa compassion sans limites, la tendresse patiente qui débordait de lui même au travers de sa propre douleur. Elle se souvenait encore du réconfort de ses bras autour d'elle, de son souffle contre son oreille tandis qu'il lui murmurait qu'ils ramèneraient Han et que tout irait bien, et soudain elle ne savait plus bien ce que ces sentiments avaient été, au milieu de leur chagrin à tous les deux. Elle baissa les yeux.

– C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Une vague de colère la saisit, et elle dut mordre sur sa lèvre afin de ne pas crier. Il n'avait aucune idée – il ne comprenait rien du tout.

– Ta jalousie n'a aucune raison d'être, dit-elle, la voix serrée. Si l'envie te prend de délirer comme un Gungan drogué aux épices, laisse-moi au moins en dehors de tes divagations !

– Évidemment, c'est toujours mon intelligence qui est en cause, Madame Son Altesse Très-Haute est bien trop convenable pour avouer qu'elle a…

– Luke était mon _frère !_ finit-elle par hurler. Et il est _mort !_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus, ce n'est pas assez, as-tu si peur qu'il te fasse concurrence d'outre-tombe ? Eh bien sois rassuré, ça n'arrivera pas. Il est parti, Vador l'a abattu et il ne reviendra pas !

C'était un coup bas, mais au moins cela eut le mérite de faire taire Han ; cependant, ce fait n'empêcha pas la culpabilité de la frapper à la poitrine tandis qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle détourna le regard de lui, incapable de supporter la vue de son visage peiné, et prit de longues et profondes respirations, en se forçant à détendre ses poings serrés. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien ses accusations lui faisaient mal. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de penser ces choses, pas quand ses propres émotions étaient dans un désordre aussi confus. Et pourtant, rien ne s'était passé entre Luke et elle, bien qu'elle ne sache toujours pas ce qui était passé entre eux à l'époque. Elle voulait tellement lui faire comprendre, lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais été le second choix, que c'était lui, ç'avait toujours été lui. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment l'exprimer, et pire, de comment le lui faire croire.

– Leia, je suis désolé.

La voix de Han était calme et abattue, et elle sentit tout d'un coup une grande lassitude s'emparer d'elle. Elle était si fatiguée du chagrin, du sentiment brûlant de perte qui semblait ne jamais la quitter. Elle essaya de lui sourire, mais n'était pas sûre d'y être arrivée.

– Tu ne sais pas, dit-elle faiblement, en forçant les mots à traverser sa gorge serrée. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'était, quand tu étais parti. Luke avait perdu sa main, je t'avais perdu, toi… Nous étions tous les deux des épaves. Il était la seule chose qui me permettait encore de tenir debout, quand je désespérais de jamais te revoir.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté. Han ne dit pas un mot.

– Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. Ces mois sans toi… j'aurais perdu la tête s'il n'avait pas été là. Nous ne savions pas que nous étions frère et sœur. Il me l'a dit juste avant de partir, cela paraissait tellement naturel, et en même temps… c'est… c'est tellement injuste qu'il faille que je le perde dès que je te retrouve.

Han s'approcha, et posa avec hésitation la main sur son bras.

– Je suis désolé, Leia, répéta-t-il. Je ne voulais pas… kriff, quel bordel. Il nous a vraiment bien laissés en plan, hein ?

Cette fois, elle parvint à lui sourire, si seulement faiblement, amèrement.

– Tu l'as dit.

Han lui caressait le bras, et elle fit de son mieux pour garder son attention dirigée sur la sensation de ses doigts qui couraient sur sa peau, pas sur les souvenirs de Luke, pas sur la douceur de sa main quittant la sienne dans la nuit de la forêt, ni sur le fantôme de ses lèvres sur sa joue, tandis qu'il la laissait seule avec le fardeau de leur héritage…

– Prends-moi dans tes bras, murmura-t-elle, comme elle l'avait fait à l'époque.

Il obtempéra, et elle enfouit son visage dans son étreinte, respirant son odeur et s'accrochant à sa chemise tandis qu'il passait la main dans ses cheveux, tentant de se rassurer qu'il était vraiment là, avec elle, non pas sur le point de partir comme tant d'autres auparavant…

Un court instant plus tard, il murmura dans son oreille.

– Raconte-moi comment c'était, quand j'étais parti. Je veux tout savoir.

Elle n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de commencer à parler, et lui dépeignit les insupportables mois de solitude découragée, la sombre anxiété qui ne la laissait jamais en paix, la souffrance de Luke qu'elle n'avait pu qu'observer sans la comprendre, les espoirs brisés encore et encore à chaque tentative manquée de Chewie et Lando pour le secourir, les mots s'écoulant d'elle comme un poison s'expurgeant de ses veines.

Elle n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de commencer à parler, et lui dépeignit les insupportables mois de solitude découragée, la sombre anxiété qui ne la laissait jamais en paix, la souffrance de Luke qu'elle n'avait pu qu'observer sans la comprendre, les espoirs brisés encore et encore à chaque tentative manquée de Chewie et Lando pour le secourir, les mots s'écoulant d'elle comme un poison s'expurgeant de ses veines.

Trois semaines passèrent de la sorte. La jeune princesse, peu habituée à prendre du temps pour elle, eut d'abord bien du mal à se laisser aller, mais les attentions incessantes de Han finirent par avoir raison de ses réticences. Celui-ci fit usage de tous les artifices qu'il connaissait pour forcer Leia à se délasser. Il l'emmena aux sources chaudes qui faisaient la richesse de la planète, lui fit admirer les lacs, se promena encore longuement avec elle dans les montagnes. Il la défia le soir en jeux de cartes et jeux à boire, la fit rire, la provoqua, la réconforta, si bien qu'à chaque moment elle se sentait surprise et presque noyée par tant d'affection. Petit à petit, elle se prit à s'ouvrir à lui, lui décrivit son monde d'origine et lui fit voir toutes les similitudes qu'elle retrouvait dans cette planète-ci, lui parla des difficultés qu'elle avait éprouvées depuis Bespin, de la manière dont il lui avait manqué, de l'incertitude et des doutes causés maintenant par les révélations de Luke. Ils se disputaient toujours aussi souvent, mais tous deux commençaient à connaître leurs limites, si bien que leurs querelles n'avaient plus aussi fréquemment la violence d'antan.

Enfin la fin de leur séjour approcha, et Leia, à sa grande surprise, s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas envie de partir. Elle désirait toujours autant se battre pour assurer la victoire de la Rébellion, et se sentait du reste capable d'affronter les restes de l'Empire à elle seule, mais la tranquillité de ces moments seule avec Han lui manquerait.

– Où as-tu dit encore que notre fournisseur nous retrouverait ?

– À l'astroport même. On lui donne les crédits, on charge tout et on est partis.

Leia hocha la tête sans rien dire. Elle avait rarement été sur une opération aussi facile ; mais après tout, peut-être était-ce un signe que la guerre se terminait vraiment.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'astroport, qui était beaucoup plus propre et rustique que tout ce à quoi ils étaient habitués, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, vu le gabarit de la ville. Leur fournisseur, un homme un peu replet aux cheveux blond sale et à l'air affable, qui pensait qu'ils faisaient de l'humanitaire, les mena au hangar où était entreposée la marchandise ; ils se contentèrent de le payer et de le remercier sans le démentir, avant d'entreprendre de tout charger dans le _Faucon_. Il s'avéra que les caisses étaient nombreuses et lourdes, et que l'agréable chaleur qu'ils avaient appréciée durant les dernières semaines ne jouait pas en leur faveur. Ils y passèrent une bonne demi-heure dans une atmosphère complice. Leia était plus costaude que ce qu'il n'y paraissait, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Han en la voyant porter d'énormes colis sans broncher, mais cela faisait un moment qu'il avait décidé de ne plus se laisser impressionner par les capacités toujours plus fascinantes et polyvalentes de la jeune femme. Quand tout fut chargé, elle finit par s'asseoir sur une des caisses avec soulagement, et regarder autour d'elle.

– Tout y est, je crois, fit-elle.

Han ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas entendu sa remarque, trop occupé à observer les quelques mèches de cheveux humides qui s'échappaient de sa tresse, ses lèvres d'où s'échappait une respiration encore un rien trop courte, les manches de sa chemise retroussées jusqu'au coude qui dévoilaient l'entièreté de ses avant-bras. Après un court instant, elle finit par s'apercevoir de sa distraction, et lui adressa un sourire si éclatant qu'il captura immédiatement toute l'attention du contrebandier.

– La vue est à ton goût, pilote ?

La lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, le ton de sa voix, ne firent rien pour aider Han à se concentrer sur la fin de leur mission.

– Leia, épouse-moi, dit-il soudain.

C'était un pur coup de tête, mais il n'envisagea pas un seul instant de reculer. Les yeux de Leia s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement, apparemment tout aussi surprise que lui.

– Quoi ?

Han se rapprocha, de plus en plus certain de sa décision. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, puis lui saisit une main et se mit à la masser, comme il l'avait fait un autre jour sur le _Faucon_ , si longtemps auparavant, mais dont tous deux se souvenaient encore parfaitement. Comme à l'époque, elle avait le souffle coupé, incapable de détacher son regard du sien.

– Leia, veux-tu…

– Bien sûr, l'interrompit-elle avec un large sourire. Bien sûr.

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle en dise plus et l'embrassa.

Par chance, C-3PO n'était pas là, cette fois, pour briser le moment, mais finalement, il leur fallut bien se séparer et songer à décoller. C'est la joie au cœur qu'ils préparèrent le saut en hyperespace. Han ne dut pas répéter beaucoup des instructions qu'il lui avait données à l'aller : elles les avait presque toutes retenues.

Une fois qu'ils furent passés en hyperespace, cependant, sans rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre être arrivés, ses pensées s'assombrirent de nouveau, tachant légèrement le profond bonheur que lui avait causée la demande en mariage de Han. Une ombre noire rôdait au coin de son esprit, menaçante, et après avoir purgé tant de son chagrin, elle se sentait déçue de la peur viscérale qui serrait toujours son abdomen à la perspective de devoir à nouveau faire face à Vador et à ses actions. Pour un court instant, elle craignit de retrouver la flotte de l'Alliance en pièces, mais elle réprima rapidement l'idée.

Heureusement, Han brisa ses pensées moroses.

– Comment vont tes cauchemars ? demanda-t-il. Tu as l'air fatiguée.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire.

– Ce n'est rien, dit-elle. Je vais bien.

Han fronça les sourcils et l'observa attentivement.

– Je t'en prie, dis-moi. Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as toujours peur que Vador ait détruit la Rébellion en ton absence ?

Leia grimaça. C'était troublant, parfois, la manière que Han avait de lire son esprit sans même l'aide de la Force.

– Je te disais bien que ce n'était rien, dit-elle du ton le plus léger qu'elle put.

Elle se rendit compte que cela ne l'avait pas trompé, toutefois. Il la regardait toujours de cette manière intense qui était la sienne, en essayant de la déchiffrer – ou, peut-être, en la lisant mieux qu'elle-même était capable de se connaître.

– Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, tu sais, dit-il finalement.

– Et quoi donc ? répliqua-t-elle amèrement. J'ai essayé tout ce que je pouvais. Je ne peux rien faire. Il restera, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Han hésita une seconde avant de répondre.

– Je crois que tu dois lui faire face.

– Certainement pas, fusa sa réponse. Je ne me laisserai pas tromper par ses mensonges comme Luke et l'Alliance toute entière l'ont été, et si toi aussi tu te mets de son côté…

– Je ne te parle pas d'aller lui demander conseil, rétorqua-t-il. Je dis qu'il faut que tu te libères du pouvoir qu'il a toujours sur toi. Tu dois aller voir son masque pathétique, constater que de là où il est il ne peut plus rien te faire, lui flanquer un pain de ma part, et l'empêcher une bonne fois pour toutes de t'empoisonner la vie.

Leia secoua la tête.

– Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Il n'a aucune place dans ma vie.

– Tu m'en diras tant. Il te terrifie.

Que ce soit la provocation avec laquelle Han le dit ou les mots eux-mêmes, cela mit Leia hors d'elle.

– Je ne suis _pas…_ J'ai peur de ce qu'il a l'intention de faire, oui, mais je ne suis certainement pas _terrifiée_ par ce… ce…

– Par l'homme qui t'a torturée et envoyé ton frère à la mort ? l'interrompit le contrebandier. Après avoir appris qu'il était ton père en plus de tout le reste ? À qui tu comptes faire croire ça ?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

– Ne dis pas un mot de plus.

Les mots volèrent de sa bouche malgré elle, sa voix plus dure que l'acier. Ses mains tremblaient de choc, de colère, de haine. Il n'était pas son père. Son père avait été une personne aimante et dévouée, pas une machine assoiffée de sang. Elle inspira lentement, profondément, en essayant de calmer le fossé de ténèbres glacées à la base de ses entrailles, et de réduire au silence les effroyables questions qui rongeaient son esprit. Avait-il infligé à Luke ce qu'il lui avait fait à elle ? Des gants de cuir noir l'avaient-il maintenu en place de leur poigne d'acier tandis qu'il hurlait, son corps convulsant de souffrance comme les derniers remparts de son esprit étaient violemment assaillis ? Vador l'avait-il appelé _fils_ ou _Jedi_ en lui portant le coup fatal ?

La main de Han se posant sur la sienne la ramena à la réalité.

– Il va falloir que tu te laisses guérir, tôt ou tard.

Elle inspira profondément, et força son cœur battant à adopter un rythme plus normal.

– Comment fais-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui craquait.

Elle avait un besoin désespéré de changer de sujet.

– Faire quoi ?

– Comment es-tu si… détaché. De tout.

Han la regarda avec confusion.

– Tu veux parler de Vador ? Je suis tout aussi perdu que toi, chaton. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a dans la tête, mais je jouerai son jeu jusqu'à ce que ça tourne au vinaigre, et à ce moment-là…

– Non… Luke, dit-elle avec hâte, afin d'éloigner la conversation du sujet de Vador. Depuis que c'est arrivé, je ne suis plus la même, alors que tu continues comme si rien n'avait changé, et… je me demandais.

Han réfléchit un moment avant de lui répondre.

– Tu crois que ça ne m'a pas secoué, quand il est mort ? dit-il, sa voix une octave plus basse. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour lui sauver la mise chaque fois qu'il s'attire des ennuis, et lui, dès que je commence à avoir l'impression qu'il parvient à se débrouiller, il me laisse tomber pour aller se faire… exploser…

Il expira bruyamment.

– Le truc, c'est que c'est comme ça, les gens meurent et on ne peut rien n'y faire. Même quand c'est dur, même quand c'est…

– Brutal ? proposa Leia. Cruel ? Sans pitié ? Son propre _père…_

Sa voix se perdit.

– Ouais, dit sombrement Han. Tout ça.

L'atmosphère du vaisseau fut morose après cela, tous deux pris dans des considérations plus sombres que ce qu'ils auraient voulu, l'absence de leur ami plus remarquable qu'elle ne l'avait été pendant des mois. Finalement, ce fut Leia qui rompit le silence, en mettant la main sur celle de Han.

– À propos de ce mariage, dit-elle en souriant, dans une tentative d'alléger leurs esprits. Sais-tu déjà où tu veux l'organiser ?

Il lui adressa un large sourire.

– J'ai quelques idées.


	5. In diesem Wetter

_**Star**_ **_Wars_ appartient à Lucasfilm, qui est la propriété de Disney, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.**

 _Encore une fois, toutes mes plus plates excuses pour avoir mis si longtemps à publier ce chapitre. J'ai malheureusement beaucoup d'examens et pas beaucoup de temps pour le reste. Je ne sais pas si je suis très satisfaite de ce dernier texte... mais le voilà tout de même. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
_

 _Donc voilà, ceci est la fin de cette petite fic. Un tout grand merci à vous tous qui avez lu, suivi, mis cette histoire en favoris, ou pris le temps de laisser un commentaire. À présent, je m'en retourne étudier, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 ** _10/01/2017 : Réécriture partielle du chapitre._**

* * *

 _Dans ce temps, dans ce vacarme,  
Jamais je n'aurais envoyé les enfants dehors,  
Ils ont été emportés dehors,  
Je n'ai pu rien dire !_

 _Dans ce temps, dans ce tumulte,  
Jamais je n'aurais laissé les enfants sortir,  
Je craignais qu'ils ne tombent malades,  
Maintenant il ne faut plus y penser._

 _Dans ce temps, dans ce vacarme,  
Jamais je n'aurais laissé les enfants sortir,  
Je craignais qu'ils ne meurent demain,  
Maintenant il ne faut plus s'en soucier._

 _Dans ce temps, dans ce vacarme,  
Jamais je n'aurais envoyé les enfants dehors,  
Dehors ils ont été emportés,  
Je n'ai pu rien dire !_

 _Dans ce temps, dans ce tumulte, dans ce vacarme,  
Ils reposent comme dans la maison de leur mère,  
Effrayés par nulle tempête,  
Protégés par la main de Dieu._

Quelques jours plus tard, après une journée mouvementée, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le Faucon dans un hangar de l'Alliance, et avaient dîné d'un repas préparé par Chewbacca pour fêter leurs fiançailles, délicieux malgré les poils. Han et Leia s'étaient abstenus de se disputer tout le temps qu'ils mangeaient, et la soirée s'était déroulée dans une atmosphère de joie tranquille, plaisantant et discutant de façon légère.

Toutefois, une fois les restes emballés et la vaisselle déposée dans le petit évier, comme ils étaient assis autour d'une tasse de caf pour Leia, un verre de whisky corellien pour Han, et rien pour Chewie qui n'aimait pas boire après son dîner, la conversation s'était faite plus chargée comme ils commencèrent à discuter de l'état actuel de l'Alliance, l'Empire, la galaxie, et Leia.

– Nous sommes parvenus à reprendre Coruscant, mais notre travail est loin d'être fini, dit-elle. Il y a encore beaucoup de restes de l'Empire qui n'ont pas abandonné le combat, nous devons organiser des élections, former un nouveau gouvernement… Il reste beaucoup à faire.

– Et au milieu de tout ça, tu ne peux même pas prendre une heure pour régler tes comptes avec Sa Seigneurie asthmatique ?

Chewbacca gronda doucement son accord, et Leia soupira.

– Non. Non, je ne peux pas. Han, je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien la situation…

– Oh, je comprends bien mieux que tu ne le voudrais. Tu n'as juste pas le cran de lui faire face.

Elle le fixa du regard tandis qu'il s'appuyait nonchalamment contre le dossier de son siège avec un air arrogant, d'une manière qu'il savait l'agacer tout particulièrement.

– Je n'ai pas le cran ?

– Non.

Il continua avant qu'elle eût rien pu faire d'autre que lui lancer un regard noir.

– Écoute, Leia, tu en as besoin, je le sais et toi aussi. Tu ne seras pas capable de laisser tout ce qu'il t'a fait derrière toi tant que tu ne seras pas allée le voir pour constater de tes propres yeux qu'il ne peut plus rien te faire. C'est toi qui es au pouvoir maintenant.

Chewie en profita pour donner sa propre opinion, moins franche que celle de Han mais pas vraiment différente.

– Votre sollicitude me touche, mais elle n'est pas nécessaire, répondit-elle. Ce qu'il nous a fait à tous est dans le passé. Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie d'aller contempler son masque d'hypocrite…

– Parce qu'il te fait toujours peur, l'interrompit Han.

– _Je n'ai pas peur !_

– Prouve-le.

Pendant un instant, ils s'affrontèrent du regard en silence. Agacé par leur obstination, Chewie leva les bras au ciel en grognant et s'éloigna d'eux.

– Dix crédits que tu ne lui fais pas face avant l'année prochaine, finit par offrir Han, délibérément provocateur.

– Et la promesse d'abandonner le sujet ? contra Leia.

– Oui.

Elle considéra brièvement la proposition, puis prit sa décision.

– Ça marche. Prépare ton argent et le Faucon, nous partons demain.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit à Han, comme elle n'avait plus de rôle officiel dans l'Alliance, l'emploi du temps de Leia n'était pas si chargé qu'elle ne parvînt pas à libérer son après-midi, et bientôt Han et elle partirent pour Hitaka, où Vador résidait. Cette petite base dans la Bordure Extérieure avait été installée récemment, dans un fort antique situé stratégiquement sur une falaise, où ils avaient une vue claire tant de la terre que du ciel. La plantation voisine d'arbres exotiques, revenue à l'état sauvage depuis longtemps, donnait à l'endroit encore plus de secret et d'isolation.

Elle se dirigeait seule dans les vieux corridors d'anvilstone, après avoir laissé Han avec le Faucon dans le hangar principal, où il avait commencé à converser avec un officier de pont. Bien que sa présence fût un réconfort, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la voie comme ceci, les mains tremblantes et la respiration instable, alors qu'elle se préparait à faire face à son pire ennemi.

Enfin, elle arriva devant les quartiers de l'ancien seigneur Sith. La porte coulissante était aisément reconnaissable, car deux gardes étaient stationnés devant celle-ci, mais elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment là pour interdire à son occupant de sortir. La position de Vador était extrêmement délicate : il était facilement l'ennemi de l'Alliance le plus haï au sein de ses rangs, ses crimes étaient innombrables et cruels, toutefois la loyauté et la bonne volonté qu'il avait démontrées depuis sa reddition, combinées à l'exactitude des renseignements qu'il communiquait, rendaient l'idée de le garder en prison indéfiniment assez inconfortable aux responsables de sa situation. Ils avaient donc opté pour un compromis, cette base marginale où il pouvait se déplacer à sa guise sans causer de problèmes, et plusieurs sentinelles chargées tant de sa sécurité (précaution que tous savaient superflue) que de surveiller ses mouvements.

Selon les rapports, cependant, toutes ces mesures s'étaient jusqu'ici avérées inutiles. Vador quittait peu les pièces qui lui avaient été assignées, et il était très rare de le voir se rendre à l'extérieur.

Leia inspira profondément. Elle y était. Elle était extrêmement tentée de laisser Han avoir ses dix crédits et de quitter cet endroit plus rapidement qu'elle y était arrivée. Elle était complètement terrifiée, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour l'élan de panique qui obscurcissait ses sens à l'idée de revivre tous ses cauchemars. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela, elle devrait juste l'oublier ainsi que toute cette histoire. Ce n'était qu'un moyen de tourner le couteau dans la plaie…

Elle interrompit ces pensées dès qu'elles furent entrées dans son esprit. Elle ne serait jamais capable d'oublier tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, et son ombre avait plané sur chacune de ses heures de veille et de sommeil, surtout depuis Endor. Il fallait qu'elle y mette un terme. Si pour cela elle devait lui faire face à nouveau, alors soit. Elle ne s'autoriserait pas à avoir peur plus longtemps.

Avec détermination, elle s'introduisit aux gardes qui la laissèrent passer, et pressa le bouton de l'holocom.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle sentit sa respiration se couper, son cœur s'arrêter avant de se rattraper d'un rythme frénétique.

Le Seigneur Noir était resté exactement pareil à ses souvenirs. Haut et imposant, deux fois plus large qu'elle, sa simple présence dominait tout le couloir, et l'horreur de son souffle aux accents surnaturels tonnait à ses oreilles. Le regard fixe et inexpressif de ses orbites vides, au milieu de son visage d'angles et de lignes droites et dures, semblait à la fois tout voir et ne s'attarder sur rien, et sa posture entière, par ailleurs illisible, dégageait une aura de peine, de mort, de destruction et de désespoir.

Jamais auparavant Leia n'avait-elle éprouvé une impression aussi terrifiante que celle de contempler cet abysse de néant absolu, et se trouver en retour observé par lui.

– Princesse Organa, dit-il sans inflexion.

Elle frémit, et fut incapable de répondre, la bouche sèche. Cette voix profonde paraissait monter tout droit des enfers, et elle lutta pour ne pas se laisser dominer par les souvenirs d'autrefois. Devant son manque de réaction, il s'écarta du seuil.

– Entrez.

Enfin capable de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, elle réprima un sursaut de panique à l'idée de se retrouver seule dans la même pièce que lui, et se força à avancer, extrêmement consciente de sa présence derrière elle. Ses quartiers étaient pourvus du strict minimum, une table, quelques chaises, un lit, et un grand nombre de ce qui paraissait être des instruments médicaux, qui glacèrent le sang de Leia. Dès qu'elle le put, elle se retourna afin de lui faire face, et se positionna de manière à être plus proche de la porte que lui.

Pendant un long moment, ils se jaugèrent, s'observèrent, s'évaluèrent. Aucun d'eux ne savait très bien quoi faire de la présence de l'autre, et le silence s'étira de manière inconfortable. Ce fut Vador qui parla le premier.

– Je suis surpris de vous voir.

 _Avec raison_ , songea Leia, qui commençait à sérieusement se demander ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

– J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, dit-elle. Personnellement.

Vador hésita brièvement, et ces quelques secondes parurent une éternité à la jeune femme. Ils étaient seuls, et son esprit avait beau lui dire qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, que cela ruinerait tous les efforts qu'il avait faits jusqu'à présent, quelle que soit sa véritable allégeance, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir ses mains agripper ses bras pour la restreindre, cette voix impitoyable lui poser des questions auxquelles elle ne voulait pas répondre. Ici, dans ses propres quartiers, elle était totalement à sa merci. Elle savait que s'il décidait de lui faire du mal, elle serait incapable de lui résister.

– Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, finit-il par dire.

Il se tut un instant, puis reprit, comme une arrière-pensée.

– Asseyez-vous.

– Non, merci, répliqua immédiatement Leia, je préfère rester debout.

Elle frémit malgré elle. Assise, elle serait vulnérable, beaucoup moins apte à se défendre ou à s'enfuir.

– À votre guise.

Leia fixa des yeux le masque noir. La respiration de Vador bourdonnait dans ses oreilles comme un glas, elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, à se souvenir des questions qu'elle avait élaborées pendant le voyage pour percer ses intentions à jour.

– Qu'est-ce que vous préparez, Vador ? laissa-t-elle échapper avant d'avoir pu se retenir.

– Pardon ? répondit-il, comme pris au dépourvu.

Leia se mordit la lèvre, fâchée d'avoir laissé son anxiété prendre le dessus et d'avoir dévoilé ce qu'elle pensait. Vador avait le don de réduire à néant tous ses talents de politicienne. Mais il était trop tard pour reprendre ses mots, maintenant.

– Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire, poursuivit-elle avec courage. Vous avez peut-être réussi à berner l'entièreté de la Rébellion, mais je vois clair à travers votre jeu. Vous nous tendez un piège, vous essayez de gagner notre confiance pour mieux nous défaire par la suite, et je dois l'avouer, vous êtes en bonne voie d'y arriver. Mais ne croyez pas une seconde que je m'y laisse prendre. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, je me battrai corps et âme contre mes propres confères s'il le faut, mais je ne vous laisserai pas anéantir tout ce que j'ai tenté de construire jusqu'ici. Vous en avez ma parole.

Elle se tut, et observa le seigneur Sith, le cœur battant. C'était dit, et malgré le danger dans lequel cette déclaration l'avait sans aucun doute placée, elle se sentait étrangement libérée. Elle s'attendit à sentir une pression grandir sur sa gorge, à voir la main de Vador se lever pour la frapper, ou lui briser le cou pour l'avoir découvert. Mais il ne bougeait pas, le dos droit, les mains réunies derrière son dos, la tête légèrement inclinée, et rien dans sa posture ne trahissait ses pensées.

– Ainsi c'est là ce que vous pensez.

– Nierez-vous que j'ai raison ?

– Je le ferais si je pensais avoir la moindre chance de changer votre opinion.

Leia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

– Vous avez raison de penser que vous n'en avez aucune, s'indigna-t-elle. J'aurais dû me douter que vous diriez cela. Je ne sais pas ce que Luke voyait en vous pour avoir succombé aussi aisément à votre fourberie…

– Votre Altesse, cette conversation ne nous mènera nulle part, répliqua Vador. Si je ne peux pas vous convaincre de mes intentions, je ne suis pas davantage capable d'inventer des manigances imaginaires pour vous faire plaisir. J'ai déjà expliqué à l'Alliance les raisons de mon changement d'allégeance, et je n'attendrai pas votre approbation personnelle pour tenter de racheter les fautes que j'ai commises envers ma famille…

Leia l'interrompit.

– _N'appelez pas_ _Luke_ _votre f_ _amille_ _!_ Il n'a jamais été lié à vous autrement que par le sang !

– Il était mon fils en tout ce qui importe ! s'emporta Vador en fermant le poing.

– _Non_ ! rugit la jeune femme, tremblante de rage. Vous n'avez pas le droit, pas après tout ce que vous lui avez fait !

Elle s'interrompit, sa colère si grande que les mots lui manquaient. Vador, devant elle, était redevenu aussi stoïque qu'une statue, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser sa fureur.

– Vous ne l'avez pas seulement tué, siffla-t-elle, et un plaisir vicieux l'envahit quand elle vit les épaules s'affaisser de manière quasi imperceptible sous l'effet de ses mots. Vous l'avez _détruit_. Après Bespin, il n'a plus jamais été le même. De jour en jour, je l'ai vu se renfermer sur lui-même, j'ai vu le doute et l'inquiétude s'insinuer dans ses yeux et le dévorer de l'intérieur. Lui qui avait été si enthousiaste et si optimiste, qui prenait erreurs comme échecs avec un éclat de rire, tout d'un coup ce garçon-là avait disparu, sans que je sache pourquoi, sans que je puisse rien faire. Mais maintenant, je comprends. Il parlait souvent de son père, le chevalier Jedi qu'il n'avait jamais connu mais pour qui il éprouvait une dévotion sans bornes. Je ne peux imaginer l'horreur qui a dû être la sienne, de se retrouver persécuté, mutilé, par ce père qu'il adulait tant !

– Je ne désirais rien de ce qui s'est passé, se défendit Vador, ennuyé. Si Obi-Wan ne me l'avait pas enlevé…

– Est-ce le général Kenobi qui l'a pourchassé sans relâche pendant des années ? Est-ce lui qui lui a coupé la main, qui l'a capturé, qui lui a donné la mort ?

– Je ne répondrai pas à tout cela ! tonna le Sith de toute sa hauteur, avec une violence qui força Leia à reculer malgré elle.

– Si vous êtes uniquement venue pour m'accabler de reproches, vous perdez votre temps. Je vois que votre Rébellion est aussi hypocrite que l'était l'Ancienne République, si c'est là ce que vous appelez justice, tempérance et diplomatie !

Leia déglutit, incapable de répondre, les yeux fixés sur cette forme vengeresse qui se tenait devant elle. Elle recula de nouveau, incapable de songer à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à ses poings serrés, à la rage qui émanait de toute sa personne. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ces accents brutaux, de cette voix impitoyable ; elle se rappelait comme si c'était hier de la douleur et de l'humiliation qui s'étaient abattues sur elle quand elle leur avait résisté, impossibles à éviter, impossibles à combattre, du bourdonnement du droïde, des secondes égrenées par une parodie de respiration anormalement forte et régulière…

Elle fit la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit. Elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce le plus vite qu'elle put.

Après un moment passé à marcher rapidement dans les couloirs, sans savoir où elle allait, sans prêter attention à rien d'autre qu'à mettre le plus de distance possible entre Vador et elle, elle rentra presque en collision avec Han.

– Hey, hey, Leia, fit-il en saisissant ses bras. Calme-toi. C'est moi, ce n'est que moi, tu es en sécurité, tu entends ?

Elle ferma les yeux et s'efforça de reprendre son souffle, de calmer son cœur effréné et de détendre la tension de ses muscles. Les mains de Han, qui lui frottaient les bras, la maintenaient fermement mais gentiment dans la réalité, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut à moitié sereine qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait presque de faire une crise de panique.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

– Rien… je… J'ai perdu le contrôle. Rien d'inquiétant.

Maintenant qu'elle était plus calme, elle se sentit irritée de son manque de maîtrise d'elle, énervée par le souci qu'elle voyait dans les yeux du contrebandier. Quel échec, songea-t-elle en repensant à l'échange qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Vador.

Elle n'avait pas obtenu la moindre des réponses qu'elle cherchait. En réalité le fiasco n'avait fait qu'apporter davantage de questions. Pourquoi Vador n'avait-il pas davantage réagi aux mots qu'elle lui avait jetés ? Elle devrait être morte de sa main. Pour un homme dont la réputation était d'étrangler à mort chaque officier qui l'importunait, et qui infligeait pire encore à chaque rebelle qui croisait son chemin, il avait certainement montré beaucoup de retenue. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Non, des deux, c'était Leia qui avait laissé ses émotions prendre le contrôle. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle était fière, et bien qu'elle n'eût aucune envie de remettre les pieds là-bas, il fallait qu'elle corrige les choses.

Leia Organa ne se laissait pas dominer par la peur.

– Désolé, dit Han. J'imagine que c'était une mauvaise idée après tout. Viens, on reprend le _Faucon_ et on oublie ça, d'accord ? Je pense que j'ai encore une bouteille de whisky corellien quelque part pour toi.

– Non, protesta Leia. Il faut que j'y retourne.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au léger mouvement de Vador lorsqu'elle avait parlé de Luke, à la manière dont elle avait vu ses mots l'atteindre, et en avait été satisfaite. Elle avait eu envie de le voir souffrir comme elle-même avait souffert à cause de lui, et ça n'était pas juste. Il y avait déjà bien assez de peine dans le monde comme cela.

Et cela l'intriguait. Vador connaissait-il la douleur, à part celle qu'il infligeait ?

– Quoi ? Pas question, princesse, répondit le contrebandier, en la regardant comme si elle était folle. Tu as gagné, ok ? Tu en as fait assez, je n'ai pas envie de te voir t'effondrer à cause d'un stupide pari sur un meurtrier sans scrupules.

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec le pari, rétorqua-t-elle. J'ai encore des choses à régler avec lui. J'ai juste perdu mon sang-froid.

Il la regarda avec incrédulité.

– Perdu ton sang-froid ? Tu étais sous le choc il n'y a pas une minute !

Elle soupira et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Écoute, Han. Il faut que je fasse ceci. Je te promets de ne pas m'effondrer, je sais à quoi m'attendre, maintenant.

Han la contempla minutieusement, le doute évident sur sa physionomie, mais il dut bien se rendre compte qu'elle ne se laisserait pas convaincre, car il soupira et céda.

– Très bien. Mais je viens avec toi.

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas jusqu'au couloir de Vador, quand Leia s'arrêta et embrassa Han sur la joue.

– Je peux me débrouiller à partir d'ici. C'est quelque chose que je dois faire seule.

– Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il. Je ne sais pas si…

– Fais-moi confiance. S'il te plaît.

Il l'observa un court instant, puis leva les mains en signe de reddition en lui adressant un sourire en coin.

– Très bien, très bien. Je t'attends ici.

Elle lui sourit en remerciement, et se dirigea vers la porte de l'ancien seigneur Sith avec bien plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en ressentait.

Cette fois, Vador fut un peu plus long à répondre, lui sembla-t-il, ou était-ce le nœud au creux de son estomac qui lui faisait croire cela ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ressentit un étrange soulagement ainsi qu'une sorte d'appréhension quand elle vit le masque noir apparaître à nouveau.

– Vous êtes revenue, dit-il simplement.

Elle acquiesça, et il l'invita d'un geste à rentrer. Sentant le regard de Han brûler sur sa nuque, elle ne montra pas la moindre hésitation en traversant le seuil, déterminée à passer le moins de temps possible ici.

Elle ne put toujours pas accepter son invitation à s'asseoir. La surprise la saisit quand elle le vit s'installer sur une chaise, leurs positions un effrayant miroir de celles qu'ils avaient occupés sur l'Étoile Noire des années auparavant. C'était approprié, songea Leia d'un air absent. Les mots tournoyaient dans son esprit, et elle ne savait ni quoi dire ni comment s'exprimer, mais curieusement Vador ne semblait pas vouloir la presser. Il ne fit que l'observer, avec une patience qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Enfin, elle se décida pour quelque chose de neutre.

– Je suis venue vous présenter mes excuses pour ce que j'ai dit, fit-elle avec une clarté proche du miracle. Ce n'était pas ma place.

Il hocha calmement la tête, et elle se prit à se demander où était passée la créature sans merci qu'elle avait connue la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée seule avec lui. Cela aurait été plus facile à gérer ; ceci était trop perturbant à son goût.

– Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, dit-il simplement.

Leia réprima un puissant élan de colère et d'indignation. Était-ce tout ce qu'il avait à dire ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait ?

Vador leva les yeux vers elle.

– Je ressens votre colère, dit-il, sa voix sans expression. Elle ne vous aidera pas.

Elle ferma les poings. Il n'avait aucun droit de lui donner des conseils, aucun droit de faire semblant de vouloir l'aider quand tous ses problèmes venait de lui en premier lieu.

– Je ne suis pas venue discuter de sentiments, lui cracha-t-elle presque. Je veux des réponses. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes rendu, et pourquoi seulement maintenant.

Elle inspira profondément, puis expira, fit de son mieux pour chasser le sentiment de vertige qui s'emparait d'elle. C'était encore trop frais, ils étaient trop proches, et elle menait un combat de tous les instants pour ne pas se laisser submerger. Vador inclina la tête. Il l'observait toujours minutieusement, et cela la déstabilisait plus que tout le reste. Elle voulait qu'il réagisse, n'importe quoi plutôt que cette passivité affectée qui pouvait dissimuler bien trop de choses.

– J'ai déjà tout expliqué à l'Alliance concernant ma défection.

– Et je veux l'entendre de votre bouche.

– Ce que j'ai dit était la vérité, et si vous ne l'avez pas cru, vous ne le croirez pas davantage maintenant.

– Alors je devrais accepter que votre deuil pour Luke justifie votre volte-face, sachant que c'est vous qui avez causé sa mort ? dit-elle d'un ton sec. Me croyez-vous si naïve ?

Il se leva et vint se poster en face d'elle, sa haute figure la dominant, mais elle soutint son regard sans broncher. _Ceci_ , elle connaissait, elle comprenait et savait comment y réagir, bien que ses entrailles fussent contractées comme elles l'étaient, sa bouche sèche.

– Je ne veux pas parler de lui.

Avant qu'elle eût pu répondre, il la dépassa et lui tourna le dos pour se poster face à la fenêtre, ses yeux fixés sur le paysage au-dehors.

– Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère.

Elle se raidit, son cœur tombant de dix centimètres dans sa poitrine.

 _Il savait._

Soudain, elle ressentit un besoin irrésistible de fuir cette pièce étouffante, de mettre la plus grande distance possible entre elle lui, ou mieux encore, pointer un blaster vers sa tête et presser la gâchette, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'elle pût le mettre derrière elle et ne plus jamais le revoir.

Oh, que le sabre laser de son frère était lourd à sa hanche, quand son vœu le plus cher était de passer sa lame au-travers de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle…

– Comment _osez-vous_ parler de ma mère, siffla-t-elle, alors que votre station infernale l'a tuée en même temps que mon père.

Il se tourna vers elle si rapidement que sa cape tournoya dans le mouvement.

– _Organa_ n'était pas votre père, dit-il vicieusement. Je…

– Ne dites pas un mot de plus, le coupa-t-elle, menaçante.

Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de l'entendre le dire ; elle ne savait ce qu'elle ferait s'il s'en avisait. Heureusement, Vador resta silencieux, et le souffle régulier de son respirateur était le seul son dans la pièce.

– Luke m'a dit que vous aviez autrefois été un Jedi. Est-ce vrai ? demanda-t-elle. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de ce sujet dangereux, qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'aborder, et n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire.

– Ce temps est depuis longtemps passé, dit-il.

– Alors vous les avez trahis.

Cela, au moins, n'était pas si surprenant.

– Vous qui désirez tant faire renaître la République, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que furent ses dernières années, répliqua Vador, et il paraissait maintenant vraiment irrité. Le Sénat était faible et corrompu, tout comme les Jedi.

– Certainement pas au point de justifier leur massacre, répondit-elle. La Purge était une monstruosité.

– C'était nécessaire, fut sa réponse, laconique.

Son premier instinct fut de crier d'indignation, mais elle ne pouvait pas trouver de mots qui exprimeraient correctement l'étendue de sa révolte. Rien ne justifiait une extermination de cette ampleur, et qu'il puisse le justifier si légèrement l'emplissait d'une rage indicible.

– Pourquoi avoir rejoint les rangs de l'Alliance ? dit-elle lentement à la place, irritée par sa manière de sans cesse éviter le sujet.

– C'étaient des temps sombres, ravagés par la guerre et la traîtrise, dit-il, et elle savait qu'il répondait à ses émotions plutôt qu'à ses mots, ce qui ne fit rien pour l'apaiser. Il fallait faire des sacrifices. Je voulais la paix. Je voulais… qu' _elle_ soit sauve.

Elle se prépara à répéter sa question précédente et de lui ordonner d'arrêter de s'immiscer dans ses pensées, mais quelque chose dans ses mots la fit s'arrêter.

– Qui ça ? demanda-t-elle.

– La plus brillante des femmes, répondit-il, et si Leia avait été moins avisée, elle aurait cru entendre une trace d'hésitation ici, des sentiments bien gardés. Son courage et sa compassion aurait déplacé des montagnes. Il est injuste que vous ne l'ayez pas connue. Elle était… dévouée à la démocratie, comme vous.

D'anciens souvenirs se déversèrent sur Leia – _Elle était vraiment très belle, douce, mais triste_ –, et elle fut stupéfaite d'entendre ces mots venir de sa bouche.

– Vous l'aimiez, elle murmura avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, abasourdie.

Vador ne répondit pas, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de confirmation. C'était impensable, Dark Vador, monstre cruel et sans cœur, capable d'aimer ; et pourtant, bien qu'il ne dît rien, la preuve en était là, dans ces souvenirs nostalgiques, dans ce silence, remplis de plus d'émotions qu'elle n'en pouvait compter.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– L'Empereur était mon ami avant que je ne me soumette à ses enseignements, dit-il, et la froide fureur dans sa voix la fit frissonner. Il m'a dit qu'il avait le pouvoir de la sauver, qu'ensemble nous découvririons les mystères de la vie et de la mort. Il m'a tout pris.

Sa tête tournait, et la jeune femme dut s'asseoir. C'était trop d'information, cela n'avait aucun sens. Comment tant de passion pouvait-elle se changer en la froide machine qui avait assassiné des milliers et massacré l'entièreté des siens, en finissant par son propre enfant ? Elle ne pouvait l'imaginer, elle était incapable de comprendre, et elle sentait qu'il y avait encore de nombreuses pièces manquantes à l'histoire, mais elle doutait qu'il existât encore une âme vivante qui pût répondre à ses questions.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance, se dit-elle. Ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable. Ses raisons pour ses actes n'avaient pas d'importance, et s'il espérait recevoir de la compassion de sa part, il serait déçu.

Mais, malgré tout, sa complète honnêteté, et le fait qu'elle _savait_ , sans doute possible, qu'il ne lui avait rien dit d'autre que sa version de la vérité, la troublait. Il était en train de lui confier un passé de toute évidence douloureux, à elle et à personne d'autre. Elle ne voulait rien de cela, elle ne voulait pas être la gardienne des secrets de Dark Vador…

Et pourtant c'était elle qui avait amené le sujet, n'est-ce pas?

– Je ne comprends pas, finit-elle par dire plus froidement qu'elle ne le voulait. Pourquoi répandre la terreur dans la galaxie pendant vingt ans et commettre tous ces actes odieux pour un homme qui vous avait trahi, un ordre en lequel vous ne croyiez pas ?

– Vous ne connaissez pas le pouvoir du côté obscur, répondit-il, et elle eut l'impression qu'il avait souvent prononcé ces mots. Il était tout ce qu'il me restait. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

– Que pouviez-vous faire d'autre ? répéta-t-elle. Vous pouviez vous battre ! Vous pouviez refuser sa tyrannie, le renverser et essayer de restaurer un peu de justice dans la galaxie !

Dans son indignation, elle s'était levée et avait fait un pas vers lui.

– J'ai fini par le tuer et par collaborer avec votre petite bande de terroristes, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander. Je ne vous fais pas confiance. Si vous dites la vérité, pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps avant de vous retourner contre lui ?

Vador baissa la tête.

– Il était mon maître, dit-il avec hésitation. Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avais pas le pouvoir…

– Mais vous avez fini par le vaincre, le coupa-t-elle.

– Pas seul.

Cela ressemblait à un murmure, et elle pouvait sentir la douleur et les remords émaner de lui par vagues. Elle fronça les sourcils.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Je vous ai déjà dit, à vous et à votre Rébellion, davantage que ce que vous deviez savoir, dit-il sèchement, en la pointant du doigt. Je ne vous trahirai pas. Que voulez-vous de plus ?

– La vérité, répliqua-t-elle, implacable. Qu'est-ce qui vous a permis de défaire l'Empereur ? Pourquoi vous être rendu à nous après l'avoir vaincu ?

– C'est du passé, dit-il, de moins en moins patient. Il est inutile de s'y appesantir.

– Seigneur Vador, pressa-t-elle. Anakin Skywalker. S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin de comprendre.

Il ne répondit pas, mais il inclina son masque, et Leia savait qu'elle y était presque. Elle fit un pas de plus vers lui, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Je vous en prie.

Ses mots n'étaient pas plus sonores qu'un souffle, et l'atmosphère feutrée de la pièce les avala rapidement. Un nouveau silence s'étira, tandis qu'il plantait son regard dans le sien. Elle n'ajouta rien, ne recula pas, de crainte que le plus petit mouvement ne le décide à se fermer et à refuser de lui dire un mot de plus. Elle se sentait comme sur un fil, capable de tomber sous l'effet du plus petit faux pas.

Vador bougea enfin, et s'éloigna d'elle. Il se retourna vers la fenêtre, mais elle avait l'impression que ses yeux étaient posés bien plus loin que le paysage à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et elle put presque le sentir céder. Il baissa la tête.

– La nuit avant la bataille d'Endor, Skywalker s'est livré à moi, la voix profonde commença à gronder, lentement, comme s'il devait forcer les mots à sortir de sa bouche. Mais contrairement à notre précédente rencontre, il n'entretenait plus de sentiments agressifs à mon égard. Il était certain qu'il y avait encore du bon en moi, c'étaient là ses propres mots, aussi insensés qu'ils paraissent. Cette nuit, il a essayé de me convaincre de tout laisser derrière moi et de partir avec lui. Il m'a répété qu'il ne céderait jamais au côté obscur, et que je serais forcé de le tuer… Je ne l'ai pas écouté. Je l'ai amené sur l'Étoile de la Mort.

Il y eut une pause. Leia ne dit rien, pendue à ses lèvres, dans l'attente et la crainte du reste du récit.

– Je l'ai amené devant mon maître, comme j'en avais reçu l'ordre. Ensemble, nous avons tenté de le pousser à la haine et au désespoir afin de le faire basculer du côté obscur. Sidious lui a expliqué le piège qu'il avait tendu à la Rébellion, il a raillé et persiflé ses peines pour rester calme. Skywalker a vaillamment résisté. Il a refusé de me combattre, et s'est accroché au conflit grandissant qu'il savait faire rage en moi. Mais toute sa force d'âme n'a pas suffi à le protéger de nos efforts combinés. Lorsque j'ai menacé… ses amis, il s'est jeté sur moi avec une puissance qui m'a abasourdi. Il m'a vaincu sans effort, m'a coupé la main comme j'avais coupé la sienne.

Leia ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son poignet électrique, d'où sortaient encore des fils endommagés. Un poids s'était installé au creux de son ventre, un malaise qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer.

– J'ai cru que c'était la fin. J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer et s'agenouiller devant mon maître, comme je l'avais moi-même fait il y a bien des années. Mais quand l'Empereur s'est approché de lui et lui a enjoint d'accomplir tout cela, quelque chose a changé dans ses yeux. Il s'est détourné de moi, a fait face à Palpatine en proclamant qu'il était un Jedi et ne viendrait jamais du côté obscur ; puis il a éteint son arme, et l'a jetée loin de lui.

Horrifiée, Leia ne put retenir une exclamation, et porta ses mains devant sa bouche. Vador la regarda.

– Oui, fit-il en détournant les yeux. Je n'ai jamais vu Sidious aussi enragé. Il… il l'a attaqué, sauvagement. Luke n'avait aucune chance…

La jeune femme le regardait fixement, nauséeuse. Des images de feu bleu et crissant dansaient devant ses yeux, des cris de souffrance résonnaient à ses oreilles, et elle comprenait, mieux qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu comprendre, les songes qui tourmentaient ses nuits depuis des mois.

Le récit de Vador s'interrompit un moment, puis il reprit, ses mots saccadés, tendus.

– Il… est tombé en hurlant, en m'appelant, et je n'ai rien fait… je me tenais là, je l'ai regardé se faire… lentement… sous mes yeux… Enfin, j'ai trouvé la force de bouger, j'ai saisi le sabre-laser de Luke et tué mon maître. Mais c'était trop tard… j'ai toujours été trop tard…

Il y eut un long et pénible silence, et Leia était certaine que si Vador avait été capable de respirer par lui-même, son souffle aurait été rapide et irrégulier. Ses propres émotions rageaient dans sa poitrine, elle était horrifiée par la fin cruelle de son frère, en colère contre Vador qui l'avait abandonné, affligée par la pensée nouvelle qu'elle l'avait perdu pour toujours, si bien qu'elle ne savait pas laquelle prenait le plus de place.

Il disait la vérité. Il ne les trompait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus le nier. Mais alors même qu'elle atteignait cette rassurante conclusion, elle découvrit également qu'elle aurait largement préféré qu'il le soit.

En particulier la nouvelle que Luke avait volontairement bravé la mort, qu'il avait donné sa vie pour sauver celle du père qui lui avait causé tant de torts, était terrible. Cela lui ressemblait tellement que c'en était presque physiquement douloureux. Elle voulait hurler de désespoir, donner tout ce qu'elle avait pour le ramener ; et pourtant elle savait, et cela était le pire, qu'il n'aurait pas choisi d'autre manière de s'en aller.

Tout cela pour l'homme brisé qui se tenait devant elle, son poing fermement serré, en plein combat contre ses pensées sombres et amères.

Une vague de haine surgit en elle comme l'injustice de la situation la frappa. Luke l'avait abandonnée, elle qui n'avait jamais été qu'attentionnée et aimante envers lui, pour ramener un homme qui avait fait un enfer de leurs vies et de bien d'autres. Et cet homme n'avait rien fait pour le mériter, il l'avait regardé mourir alors qu'il se tenait juste à côté, juste comme il avait regardé Alderande se faire détruire et Han être gelé dans la carbonite, indifférent, insensible, indigne de l'amour sans limites que son fils avait placé en lui.

Et en même temps, elle se souvenait avec une profonde tristesse de la manière dont les yeux de Luke s'étaient illuminés chaque fois qu'il avait parlé de son père le Jedi, des constantes questions qu'il posait aux vétérans de la Guerre des Clones, de sa curiosité insatiable pour tout ce qui le concernait. Elle se rappelait de la révérence avec laquelle il avait tenu le sabre-laser argenté, la seule chose qu'il possédait de son parent, et entendait encore la certitude présente dans sa voix cette nuit fatale, cet espoir qu'elle n'avait pas compris.

 _J'ai une chance de le ramener du bon côté._

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, tandis que sa gorge se serrait dangereusement.

L'ancien seigneur Sith n'avait pas bougé du tout depuis la fin de sa confession, les épaules affaissées, et il regardait en face de lui d'un air absent. Il formait un tableau parfaitement misérable, et Leia sentit sa rancœur monter en le voyant comme cela, si clairement en train de se complaire dans sa douleur.

 _Il l'a fait pour vous et je ne vous laisserai pas gâcher son acte._

– Et maintenant ? dit-elle, sa voix dure et froide.

La tête de Vador se releva et se tourna vers elle, et bien qu'elle ne put voir son visage elle savait qu'il était confus.

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

Elle le regarda, le feu d'une juste colère brûlant en elle. Les mots de son frère tournaient dans son esprit, elle ne pouvait les arrêter ni les mettre dans l'ordre. _Tu as toujours été forte. Si je ne revenais pas, vous seriez le seul espoir de l'Alliance._

– Vous ne comptez tout de même pas honorer sa mémoire en vous noyant dans votre malheur.

– Et que voudriez-vous que je fasse ? répondit-il, perplexe et méfiant, fort irrité par sa témérité.

– Ne le laissez pas être mort en vain.

Pour un moment, la hardiesse de l'idée la frappa en plein visage ; mais cela ne fit que renforcer sa résolution. Elle se demanda si c'était comme cela que Luke s'était senti lorsqu'il avait jeté son arme loin de lui, ce mélange de peur et d'audace, cette conscience de se tenir au bord de son destin.

 _Vous avez ce pouvoir, vous aussi, et en temps voulu vous apprendrez à vous en servir comme moi._

Elle décrocha le sabre-laser de Luke de sa ceinture.

– Enseignez-moi la Force, dit-elle en lui tendant l'arme. Aidez-moi à devenir un Jedi, comme mon frère l'était, et son père avant lui.

Il ne bougea pas, mais elle sentit l'étendue de sa stupéfaction. Sa main s'étendit avec hésitation, et elle dut mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas tressaillir ni se rétracter lorsqu'il toucha le sabre-laser.

– Je ferai tout ce que je peux, dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête, et quand il leva les yeux vers elle, le regard qu'ils échangèrent atteignit Leia aux tréfonds de son âme, sa brûlure réconfortante lui murmurant de fiévreuses assurances malgré le masque qu'il portait. Elle fi de son mieux pour lui exprimer la dureté d'acier de sa propre détermination. Ce n'était pas une absolution qu'elle lui offrait. C'était un défi.

Enfin, quand l'intensité du moment devint insupportable, Leia reprit le sabre-laser, ses doigts tremblants tandis qu'elle l'accrochait à sa taille. Après un dernier regard et un hochement de tête en direction de Vador, elle sortit sans regarder en arrière.

Bien entendu, Han l'attendait à la sortie de la pièce, l'air anxieux. Elle se dirigea droit vers lui pour l'embrasser, en se réfugiant dans son étreinte.

– Ça a pris plus de temps que ce que je ne pensais, fit-il. Tu vas bien ?

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire, soudain submergée par la lassitude.

– Oui, je… je crois. J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air.

Il embrassa son front pour la réconforter, et la laissa s'éloigner. Leia partit vers la sortie de la base, en quête d'un calme et d'une solitude que la présence de ses camarades rebelles ne lui apporterait pas.

Après avoir quitté le bâtiment, elle s'éloigna parmi les arbres exotiques qui recouvraient la planète. La nuit était tombée, et elle erra sans but pendant un moment, s'efforçant de s'imprégner de la quiétude somnolente qui régnait dans ces lieux. Elle tenta de se calmer, de redresser ses pensées, de mettre de l'ordre dans le maelström qu'était actuellement son esprit.

Elle ne savait plus que penser. Toutes ses certitudes s'étaient effondrées, ne laissant que des débris à la place, et un vide effrayant avait pris la place de ses émotions tourbillonnantes. Elle était perdue au milieu d'un monde qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, et cela la terrifiait plus que tout, elle qui avait toujours eu une direction dans laquelle s'orienter.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait penser des révélations de Vador, pas plus qu'elle ne savait que faire de la promesse qu'elle lui avait arrachée sur un coup de tête. Elle ne pouvait pas être un Jedi, sûrement elle n'en avait pas les capacités… Elle était une sénatrice, une politicienne, une pierre d'angle de la Rébellion. Elle n'aurait jamais le temps d'ajouter à cela les peines de l'entraînement dans la Force. La simple pensée d'apprendre de Vador, bien qu'elle ne pût plus nier qu'il se repentît sincèrement, la fit frissonner. Et pourtant, si elle ne le faisait pas, est-ce que cela ne reviendrait pas à rejeter tous les efforts de Luke, son héritage, et ce pourquoi il s'était battu ?

Une vague de colère impuissante déferla sur elle à la pensée de son défunt frère. Pourquoi devait-il rendre les choses si difficiles ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu simplement tuer Vador et l'Empereur, plutôt que de se sacrifier aussi stupidement, et de la laisser derrière, avec un fardeau qu'elle ne désirait pas porter ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle détesta la bonté de Luke, souhaita qu'il eût été autre chose que ce garçon naïf et capable de voir le meilleur en chacun… dans cette galaxie impitoyable, il fallait que ce fût la plus belle de ses qualités qui le perdît.

Submergée, elle laissa échapper un cri rauque, et ferma les yeux en se laissant glisser par terre, adossée à un tronc d'arbre.

Elle crut avoir réellement perdu la tête lorsqu'elle entendit une voix prononcer doucement son nom. Certaine que ce n'était qu'un produit de son imagination, elle se contenta de l'ignorer, mais en vain.

– Leia, répéta la voix, un peu plus fort.

Au troisième appel, elle leva la tête, et eut le souffle coupé. Juste devant elle, à moins de deux mètres de l'endroit où elle était assise, se tenait une silhouette éthérée, qui brillait doucement d'une lueur bleutée, aux traits qu'elle aurait reconnus entre mille.

– Luke, laissa-t-elle échapper, incrédule.

Rapidement, elle baissa le regard, incapable de supporter l'image du sourire du jeune Jedi, de son attitude sincère et bienveillante, plus insouciant qu'elle ne l'avait vu depuis des années. Si c'était une hallucination, son esprit était plus cruel qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Le revoir de la sorte, redécouvrir chaque détail de son visage qu'elle avait oublié, tout en sachant qu'il n'était qu'une illusion, était trop difficile.

– Oui, Leia, c'est moi, dit l'apparition, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. C'est vraiment moi. Je te le promets.

– Comment est-ce possible ? fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne put empêcher de trembler. Tu es mort. Cela fait des mois.

– Je suis désolé. J'ai essayé de t'atteindre avant mais je n'y suis parvenu que maintenant. Ce n'est pas évident.

Elle releva les yeux, avec hésitation. Il était toujours là, arborant un air embarrassé qui lui serra le cœur. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que quand elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, remarqua-t-elle. Elle était contente de ne pas le voir en noir.

– Je n'y arriverai pas, Luke, confessa-t-elle. Je ne suis pas un Jedi.

Il souriait toujours, et Leia se trouva incapable de détourner son regard de lui. Elle s'efforça de mémoriser chaque détail de sa présence, le moindre de ses mouvements, de peur de n'avoir plus que ces souvenirs une fois qu'il repartirait pour de bon.

– Tu dois suivre ta voie, quelle qu'elle soit, dit-il. Mais ce potentiel est en toi. Même si tu décides de ne pas devenir un Jedi, la Force sera toujours avec toi.

– Pas comme toi, protesta-t-elle. Tu n'aurais pas dû partir. Tu n'aurais jamais dû te livrer à Vador. Si seulement j'avais pu te retenir…

Il secoua la tête, ses yeux aussi perçants qu'ils l'avaient toujours été, quelque chose d'infiniment tendre dans ses prunelles.

– Je devais y aller. Vador savait que j'étais là, il nous aurait tous trouvés. Je ne pouvais pas fuir mon père pour toujours. Il fallait que je l'affronte, que j'essaie de le ramener.

– Eh bien tu as réussi, félicitations ! s'exclama-t-elle, soudain furieuse envers lui. J'espère que tu passes du bon temps dans l'au-delà, à méditer sur tes bonnes actions et sur la manière si _altruiste_ dont tu t'es laissé tuer ! Maintenant c'est _nous_ qui devons gérer tout ça et laisse-moi te dire que nos vies auraient été bien meilleures s'il était mort !

Luke se mordit la lèvre et baissa les yeux.

– Je suis désolé, Leia. Je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonner comme cela.

La tristesse dans sa voix la calma un peu. Soudain, elle réalisa avec un choc que ceci pouvait très bien être la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Ces instants étaient trop précieux pour les passer fâchée envers lui.

– As-tu seulement pensé aux conséquences de ce que tu faisais ? murmura-t-elle.

Il leva la tête, et l'intensité de son regard lui coupa le souffle.

– Je ne pensais qu'à toi, dit-il.

Elle évita son regard, ses lèvres serrées jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une fine ligne.

– Leia, insista-t-il. Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Crois-moi, si je pouvais revenir, je le ferais en un instant. Mais tu vas t'en sortir. Tu as tellement à espérer. Han, l'Alliance, tout un monde à reconstruire… On a gagné, vraiment gagné, est-ce que tu arrives à y croire ? Bientôt vous pourrez réinstaurer le Sénat, organiser des élections ! Je te promets de te soutenir, quand vous accorderez le suffrage aux fantômes.

Sa blague était aussi mauvaise que celles qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Assaillie par un irrésistible flot de souvenirs et d'émotions, Leia laissa échapper un éclat de rire chancelant, la gorge si serrée que c'en était douloureux.

– Tu me manques tellement, chuchota-t-elle.

Ils restèrent un moment face à face en silence, leurs yeux relatant ce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à exprimer. Tout ce temps, Leia avait eu des centaines de choses à lui dire, de questions à lui poser, de confessions à lui faire, mais maintenant qu'elle en avait la possibilité, elle trouva que les mots lui manquaient. Sans qu'elle sût comment, elle avait la certitude que son frère éprouvait la même chose.

– Tu vas devoir t'en aller, n'est-ce pas ? finit-elle par demander.

Bien qu'elle connût déjà la réponse, elle ne désirait rien de plus que de l'entendre le nier.

– Je serai toujours là, avec toi, dit-il, et ces mots fracassèrent tous ses espoirs. Dans la Force. D'un certain point de vue, je ne te quitterai jamais.

Il eut un sourire malicieux en disant cela, si bien que Leia eut l'impression d'être témoin d'une plaisanterie qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Comme il parlait, ses contours commencèrent à s'estomper, et il devint de plus en plus transparent.

– Ne pars pas, le supplia Leia.

– Jamais, fit-il, un simple souffle d'air contre son oreille.

La seconde d'après, il avait disparu.

Pendant un moment, le regard de Leia resta fixé sur l'endroit où son frère s'était tenu, sans savoir s'il s'agissait d'un rêve, ou s'il lui avait vraiment parlé. Enfin, elle inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, tout en s'adossant à nouveau contre le tronc d'arbre. Une sourde détresse pulsait dans sa poitrine, déchirante et singulièrement réconfortante à la fois. Elle se sentait vidée, plus exténuée qu'elle ne se souvenait jamais avoir été.

Lentement, elle se releva, et se remit en route vers la base rebelle, déconnectée du monde. Elle remarquait à peine les arbres autour d'elle, qui dans la nuit n'étaient que des ombres, loin de la brillance que Luke avait projeté autour de lui. Le silence était assourdissant, le bruit de ses pas, étouffé par les feuilles mortes à ses pieds, plus précis et sonore dans le calme complet.

Comme dans un rêve, elle se retrouva dans le hangar, qui à cette heure était désert, sinon pour les quelques soldats de garde qui la laissèrent rentrer sans un mot. Le son de ses bottes résonnait entre les vaisseaux, comme s'il provenait d'une autre source que ses pieds. Une part de son esprit s'attardait sur tout ce qu'elle voyait, redécouvrait l'endroit comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle y venait, la couleur des murs, la texture du sol, la forme et la place des engins ; la seconde, toutefois, paraissait coincée dans un autre plane d'existence, loin de tous les soucis terrestres, à jamais séparée du reste de l'univers.

Enfin, elle arriva devant la silhouette familière du _Faucon_ , et s'arrêta net, saisie d'un choc. Ce vaisseau avait été partie de sa vie pendant si longtemps qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de vraiment l'observer, pas depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu ; et encore, la première chose qu'elle avait fait à l'époque avait été d'exprimer une raillerie à l'adresse de son capitaine à propos de son état miteux.

Avec une vivacité et une brusquerie qui la prit totalement au dépourvu, elle se souvint de Luke, courant dans les couloirs de l'Étoile Noire en tirant sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, de Han et de ses déclarations qu'il n'obéissait à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même, ainsi que de la rage que cette suffisance avait éveillé chez elle. Et à la pensée de cette jeunesse et de cette légèreté, qui lui avaient permis d'échapper aux constantes ruminations d'Alderande à l'arrière de son esprit, revint également le souvenir de tous ceux qu'elle avait perdus. Le vaisseau, réalisa-t-elle en l'observant fixement, incapable de plus longtemps empêcher les larmes d'inonder son visage, était une des seules constantes dans sa vie ravagée.

Après un temps qu'elle n'aurait pu définir, elle sentit une paire de bras l'enlacer, et elle s'accrocha à cette étreinte avec une force désespérée.

Cela prendrait du temps de surmonter tout ce qui était arrivé, mais au moins Han était là pour elle, il la tenait dans ses bras sans se préoccuper des larmes qui trempaient sa chemise. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié ce miracle, cette drôle d'ironie, que de tous ceux qui l'avaient entourée, le seul qui était resté à ses côtés après toutes les épreuves était celui qu'elle avait le plus craint de voir partir.

– Merci, laissa-t-elle échapper, dans un élan d'émotion brute.

Il ne répondit pas, mais la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

Soudain, elle se prit à songer à l'avenir, et à ce qu'il leur réservait. Elle pensa à l'allégresse des planètes libérées les unes après les autres, à la victoire que seraient les premières élections galactiques. Elle imagina des jeunes humains et extraterrestres jouer ensemble dans les rues sans restrictions, leurs parents les contempler, l'esprit loin des soucis de la guerre. Et elle s'imagina son propre mariage avec Han, vit le sourire radieux de leurs propres enfants, qui bâtiraient leurs vies dans un monde en paix et libéré. Pour la première fois, ces images qui n'avaient si longtemps été que des fantasmes paraissaient possibles.

Comme le sentiment grandissait en elle, elle se surprit à penser qu'elle avait oublié à quel point l'espoir pouvait être doux.

Blottie contre lui, elle ferma les yeux, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'elles-mêmes en un sourire au goût de sel.


End file.
